Reconnaissance of the Forgotten
by katana08
Summary: In Naraku's abscence the brothers are again drawn into a fight for supremacy. Unbeknownst to the warring siblings, however, a far more malevolent power is about to be reawakened in a demon from their past. Just what is their connection?
1. Brothers in Blood

Chapter 1. Brothers in Blood

The wind came to a cold and silent halt as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stepped forward. Kagome and the others stood a safe distance away from the brewing violent storm. Sesshomaru's

malevolent amber glare met Inuyasha's in a stare that seemed to last an eternity. Across the grassy plateau Rin and Jaken watched their master closely as he and Inuyasha closed the gap between them.

"Master Jaken, "came the little girl's inquisitive voice, "Why are they fighting again?" "What silly question, Rin. Obviously it's because that wretched half-demon insulted our lord. Hmpf, he'll finish him for sure this time and claim the Tetsusaiga." Rin looked across the field at her master. _Lord Sesshomaru why do you hate him so much?_

Inuyasha readied his sword hand as his brother stopped, not four feet from him. The wind began to pick up again, much more vigorously than before. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his smooth silver hair, letting it flow in the angry squall around him. "You do realize there will be no escape for you now. No one will interfere with our battle." He directed the latter toward the band of humans standing atop the hill, the girl known as Kagome in particular. Inuyasha smirked placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Just what I was thinkin'." Sesshomaru's glare narrowed, as he reached for his own sword and Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She'd never felt this in any of their battles before. _So why now? _Inuyasha turned to look at her once more and his eyes said it all. "Let this be our final battle!"called Sesshomaru.

They drew their blades and the sun was blotted out. Tetsusaiga roared to life, discharging a colorful flame as it transformed. Tokijin was enveloped in a blue aura and Sesshomaru saluted the enemy. The battle was on.

The two rushed toward each other at full speed. Shippo clutched Kagome's shoulder and hid his face in fear, and just as it seemed they would collide they ascended and took to the sky. "Die!" Blade met blade in an explosive ball of light, as the warring brothers fought in midair to gain leverage. To no avail. Inuyasha pulled back and cartwheeled back to the ground. Sesshomaru was already there bringing Tokijin up in one swift strike. Inuyasha managed to avoid the blow, and struck at his head. Sesshomaru grinned as he blocked the attack with ease and forced his brother backwards. "You'll have to do far better than that."

"Okay!" Inuyasha leaped at him swinging Tetsusaiga, a false swipe. He ducked down and rammed Sesshomaru in the chest, catching him entirely by surprise. Tetsusaiga came dangerously close as he just managed to pull back.

"How was that?" Inuyasha taunted.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered violently as he glanced down at the streak across his armor.

"Half-breed." He sneered.

"And here I thought we were above all that, ya jackass!"

Sesshomaru leaped forward unleashing a fearsome flurry of strikes as he did. Inuyasha countered but was quickly overwhelmed. Their blades locked yet again and he was sent sprawling. A bolt of lightning burst out from Tokijin and connected with the target. Inuyasha was hurled back in searing agony as the lighting tore through his body.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

"Is he okay?" Miroku asked.

The smoke from the attack dissipated and slowly, he rose to his feet. His kimono was scorched from top to bottom. Sesshomaru grinned at the pathetic site.

" What's the matter, Inuyasha? Don't tell me you've been silenced by so meager an attack."

"Don't make me laugh," he said, raising Tetsusaiga over his head, "You've no idea who you're dealing with!"

Sesshomaru readied himself as the scent of the wind changed yet again.

"Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha struck the ground with the blade, and streams of demonic energy ripped through the earth aimed straight for Sesshomaru.

"I think not."

Sesshomaru waved Tokijin and dispersed the attack with little effort.

"Did he really think? ..."-

His gloating was interrupted when he looked up to see Inuyasha descending upon him.

He avoided the attack and Tetsusaiga crashed into the ground.

"You truly are a fool, "Sesshomaru sneered as he ascended.

"Oh, really. Well we'll just see about that, you bastard! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared.

He swung Tetsusaiga again sending its blazing fury into the air.

"Not this novice trick again! Dragon Strike!"

Pillars of blue lighting came screaming out from Tokijin cutting through the Wind Scar and arching straight for Inuyasha.

"Just what I was waiting on! Backlash Wave!"

The monstrous bolts of lightning were caught in the flow of the Wind Scar and sent back at Sesshomaru with double the force.

"What!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, no!", cried Rin and Jaken.

The blasts of lightning crashed down upon him followed by a towering mass of wind and flame.

"He's really doing it!" Sango said.

Inuyasha pushed all of his might into the attack as it closed in around Sesshomaru. Just as the blast's full power came barreling down the blade at his side began to glow.

"Inuyasha!" he bellowed.

"It's over!"

The field was engulfed in a blinding light, and Sesshomaru vanished within the blast.

Sango shielded Kagome, and the others with her Hiraikotsu as chunks of flaming earth rained down upon them.

"Is he okay?", Kagome asked trying to see through the cloud of smoke and dust.

"I can't see!", Miroku shouted over the roar of the aftershock.

Gradually the cloud of flame and destruction began to dissipate and there stood Inuyasha, seemingly victorious.

" D-Did I beat him?" he asked looking on at the gapping crater where Sesshomaru had been.

Just as he raised his sword in triumph the screams of his friends rang out across the field.

"Look out!"

An injured and furious Sesshomaru reappeared above his head and descended upon him.

Inuyasha turned to meet his brother's attack and was brought down to his knees.

Lighting burst out from Tokijin and burned through his kimono and searing deep into his skin.

"Die!", Sesshomaru roared sending waves of demonic power pulsing through the blades.

Inuyasha felt his grip loosening under the pressure of the assault. He wouldn't last much longer.

" Please, don't do this!"

Sesshomaru turned to see Rin crying out and in a moment of broken defense Inuyasha took the chance he needed. Tetsusaiga unleashed a blast of wind and heat and the warring brothers were hurled back.

"Lord Sesshomaru!", called Rin, running to his side.

"Stay Back!"

She froze at the sudden change in his voice. It was no longer the calm collected tone of her master and protector. It was the feral snarl of a beast, the beast that until now had been kept locked within. That time was over.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked desperately trying to go to him

Miroku grasped her wrist and shook his head urging her not to get involved.

"I can't just stand here and watch!", She protested.

"If you go now, you'll be killed on the spot!", Miroku replied.

"Listen to him, Kagome!" Inuyasha said rising to his feet, "I can handle it."

" Yeah, but . . . "

Sesshomaru's eyes blazed red as he surrendered to his hatred. For too long had he kept his true power hidden, had he allowed such a disgrace to exist. He would crush him here and now and prove once and for all who was fit to master their father's legacy. He raised Tokijin over his head and transferred his wrath into the sword.

"Perish!"

Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga, readying himself for the overwhelming attack about to come his way.

One way or another the battle would end here.

Kagome quivered as a familiar aura caught her attention. They were being watched!

"Wait you guys, don't do this! Something. . . !"-

"Dragon Strike!"

"Wind Scar!"

The blasts tore across the field and clashed with unfathomable fury.

Kagome and the others were knocked to the ground by the sheer force of the colliding winds.

The Wind Scar cut a narrow path through Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike and struck him head on sending him reeling back. The streaks of lightning curved around Inuyasha's blast and ripped through him.

"Inuyasha!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha fell back to the ground, silent.

Kagome tore free from Miroku's hold and slid down the crater of destruction the brothers had left in their wake. She crawled up next to him, resting his head on her lap.

"Kagome. . . .", he moaned.

She place her hand on his chest to ease him back down. His shredded kimono was soaked in blood and he was losing even more by the second. Kagome cradled him in her arms.

"Inuyasha."

Across the field Sesshomaru lay bleeding. Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un ran to their master's side.

"Oh my lord, are you alright?", Jaken asked hysterically.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stared across the field at his brother and the human girl holding him in his arms. His two vassals managed to drape his tall and heavy figure over Ah-Un, their two headed dragon. "Inuyasha.", he whispered as his vision blurred and then faded completely. Rin and Jaken mounted the dragon youkai and rose into the air. Rin's curious yet fearful gaze met Kagome's. Her heart went out to the little girl who had witnessed this battle as they passed overhead.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala ran to Kagome and Inuyasha's side. Shippo hopped off of Miroku's shoulder and brought Kagome her first-aid kit.

"Thanks Shippo."

"I-Is he gonna be okay?", the little kitsune asked.

Kagome nodded as she got out a package of gauzes and bandages.

"He's lost a ton of blood and his ribs are broken, but if we can keep him off his feet for a while he should be able to recover."

"Good.", Miroku added, " Kagome. . . .?"

"Yeah?"

"U-Um never mind it's probably nothing."

Miroku looked up into the sky as the remaining rays of light broke through the darksome clouds.

_Miles above their heads two youkai floated in a large white feather._

"_The time has come.", Kanna whispered._


	2. Black Revival

I neglected to mention that my friend Bekotsu, a fellow writer and member, is my co-editor/slash co-writer for nearly all of the story. I'd like to take this moment to thank him for his help and hard work. I really appreciate, man. Thanks.

Ch. 2 Black Revival

The tree limbs flailed back and forth as the two female youkai walked through the forest. Kagura the taller, more beautiful women, wore a silk kimono lavished with magenta stripes and light-blue swan designs on the sleeves. Her hair was kept up by a single white feather. Kanna, the younger looking youkai, wore a simple white dress and sandals. Her snow white hair was adorned with twin lilies on either side of her head. Her cold emotionless eyes masked something much darker behind their quiet stare.

Kagura reached up and pulled down a small twig from a low hanging branch as they continued on their way. The events of the battle would not leave her. This new power that Inuyasha had acquired was proof that he had become far stronger than in their first encounter. She wondered whether allowing him to become so strong had really been in her best interest. She smiled as a gentle breeze eased through the trees at her command. Then, too, was Sesshomaru. Now he was a sight to behold. Sheer unadulterated power, not to mention the title of lord. It was no wonder then why Naraku had been so quick to flee the castle that night when his barrier had broken. Between the brothers combined he never would have stood a chance. The only question still plaguing her mind, "Where was he now?"

"Kagura."

Kanna's cold voice pierced her thoughts

"We are here."

Kagura looked around the forest in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Kanna? There's nothing here. I . . ."-

Kanna raised her hand, pointing straight ahead.

Kagura squinted to try and see what Kanna thought she saw.

"Wait . . . I feel something."

Kanna raised her mirror.

"An illusion. What we seek lies behind." She said as her mirror began to glow along with the forest around them.

"What's happening, Kanna? " , Kagura asked as the trees vanished.

The sky turned jet black as ominous black clouds gathered out of nowhere. The thick veil of branches, roots, and limbs evaporated before them. The illusion was gone.

What lay before them was an ancient and worn structure of an enormous temple. The air was immediately filled with an overwhelmingly dark demonic aura.

The ground split beneath their feat and out rose a flame colored Oni.

"Just my luck.",Said Kagura, drawing her fan.

"You will not pass!", the demon roared, bearing its fangs at the unwelcome intruders.

"And why not?"

Suddenly, Kanna felt a wave of darkness overtake her. Something or someone was inside her.

"You Will Not Pass!"

The Oni barreled forth, reaching out to crush Kagura in his massive hands. She easily avoided and took to the sky. Seeing Kanna unprotected the demon turned upon her.

"Look out!" Kagura shouted.

Kanna levitated off the ground and came within three feet of the Oni's head.

"You have a jewel shard.", She whispered, "Give it to me!"

Much to their surprise and horror Kanna tore into the demon's forehead and ripped the gleaming shard out with a smile.

"Raarhh!", he screamed as he toppled over.

Kanna looked up at her sister.

"Finish him, Kagura."

She snapped out of her trance raising her fan to finish the wounded beast when he cried out, "Wait. Please."

Kagura paused to hear his pathetic pleas for mercy.

"You must not free the demon sealed inside.", It gasped, blood oozing from the hole in its head.

Kanna turned to her sister with an unfamiliar glare.

"We don't have time for this. Kill it."

"The demon inside must not be set . . . Free!"

The Oni leaped back to its feet and struck at Kanna. She turned and raised her mirror reflecting the force of the blow and sending him flying. Snapped back to her senses, Kagura joined in and finished it.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

Pillars of wind descended upon him, blasting him into nothingness.

"So much for him.", She said, landing softly on the ground, " What was he talking about, Kanna? . . . Kanna?"

As she reached to place her hand on Kanna's shoulder she felt something else, something . . . evil.

"No.", She whispered in fear.

Kanna's empty black eyes turned blood red as her body began to convulse uncontrollably;and when she spoke it was Naraku's chilling voice that emitted from the ghostly figure.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke under a blooming magnolia tree. The setting sun sent a reddish-pink glow cascading over the land. He looked down at his blood stained claws and thought of his brother. The events of the battle played over and over again in his head. How? How had he allowed him to obtain such power? The very thought sickened him. The Wind Scar, the Backlash Wave; both were mockeries of _his _own great power. A shower of petals rained down on him as his thoughts shifted. He sat up against the huge roots of the tree and sniffed the cool forest air. Rin and Jaken's scents were all about him. He could feel bandages around his chest and stomach, Rin's handiwork no doubt. 

"Hmm."

He laughed at the thought of Jaken screaming hysterically over his broken body. Honing his senses, he heard the two of them up ahead near the river. Bracing himself against the tree, he rose to his feet and started toward the clearing. He stopped suddenly, detecting another scent in the wind.His amber eyes narrowed into a ferocious glare.

"Naraku."

There was no mistake. The smell of that loathsome creature was burned into his memory. As he turned to pursue the trail, he heard shrieks coming from the river. He rushed through the forest and leaped over the brush. An orange serpent emerged from the water starring hungrily at the frightened duo.

"What have we here? A mortal and an imp.", It hissed.

Jaken jumped up. "How dare you call me an imp! I'm a demon!", he insisted.

The snake youkai cackled in amusement as he coiled around them, barring their path.

"Oh it doesn't matter to me. I'll devour you just the same!" The snake's jaws opened to swallow them.

"Staff of Two Heads!", Jaken shouted, unleashing a stream of fire from his staff.

The serpent fell back, writhing in agony as the fire ate away at its flesh. It shriveled up and rolled on it's back as its skin roasted and blackened.

"Hmph!", Jaken said proudly, "That's what happens to those who dare to call me an imp!"

Rin hugged him tightly.

"But you are an imp, master Jaken."

"Why you . . . "-

Just then the youkai's ashes began to glow. It was regenerating! Before Jaken could attack it again, it was already striking for the kill.

"Die!"

A streak of white flew over their heads, drawing his sword. Without a second thought Sesshomaru drove Tokijin through the vermin's head, nailing it to the ground.

"Begone."

The demon's body evaporated in a single burst of light leaving nothing behind, save a single glimmering shard.

* * *

Kagome walked back into the house with a bucket of fresh water. Inuyasha lay sleeping on the floor. She sat down next him as she tied her long black hair back behind her. She dipped the rag into the water and began cleaning his wounds. His eyes immediately shot open and he clasped her hand. 

"How are you?",he whispered.

Kagome smiled as she rang out the rag.

"I really should be asking you that question."

She rubbed the rag softly across his chest. Most of the bleeding had stopped hours ago. She could almost see his wounds beginning to heal. He turned his head just enough to notice the absence of the others.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?"

Kagome placed the rag in the bucket and edged closer to him.

"They're in the village, shopping."

Inuyasha coughed and managed a laugh.

"Don't you mean Sango's in the village shopping and Miroku's out being a philandering creep?"

Kagome laughed at the thought. "That's our Miroku."

A cool breeze crept in through the doorway relieving the tension of the tiny room. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha as he stared blankly at the sealing. Probably thinking about his brother.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think that girl was doing with Sesshomaru today?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't care less.", he baulked, "As far as I'm concerned Sesshomaru and his little fan club can just go to -Oww! The hell'd you hit me for?"

Kagome shook her head. "Cause you're being a jerk. Why are the two of you always at each others throats? You'd think you could show a little compassion for one another every once and while!"

Inuyasha rolled over in annoyance.

"Geez!",Kagome scoffed, "I not asking you to like the guy. I'm just saying you can't hate each other forever."

Inuyasha snorted at the idea of ever feeling anything towards his brother.

"Okay, Inuyasha. You may think that way now, but one day you two are going to need each other."

* * *

Kagura stared in disbelief at Kanna's empty form. "I-I thought you were . . ."- 

"Dead?", Naraku finished.

She fell to her knees at the sound of his voice. Kanna's mouth was moving but the voice was not hers. How? How had he survived? Where had he been all this time?

"Kagura! I see you've been having a little fun while I was away."

His twisted smirk appeared on Kanna's face.

"Please, don't look so shocked. It's as if you've seen a ghost."

Indeed she was literally shaking before him. He was worlds away and yet she could still feel him breathing down her neck, holding her frozen heart in fear.

" As much fun as it would be to play catch up we've work to do. Come."

Kanna floated past Kagura's face and into the temple courtyard. Kagura's eyes flashed with anger. How dare he use them like this? She would kill him here and now.

"Your thoughts are an open book to me, Kagura.", He laughed aloud, "I must admit your treachery is proving more helpful to me than first I realized. If not for your scheming I might never have thought to look here in this barren temple."

Kagura followed keep ten feet between them as she did.

"What are you going on about Naraku?"

"Can you not feel it Kagura-The aura permeating these walls? It wreaks of betrayal and rage. It was that which called me here. It wants revenge against the one who sealed it. The ruler of these lands."

Kanna stopped just short of the enormous temple doors before them and raised her mirror. The rotting stone entrance flew open and they walked in. The floors were cracked and overrun by a thick carpet of moss and weeds. The walls looked as if they would fall at any moment and the air . . . the air wreaked death. Kanna walked into the center of the temple and halted.

"What exactly are you after in this place?"

Kanna pointed to the other end of the room revealing another door. Stabbed into the middle was a huge silver fang. The heavy doors slammed shut, locking them inside. The jewel in her possession turned black emitting a foul demonic aura. A swirl of energy surrounded her and flew at the door dissolving the seal. The door vanished unveiling a void of empty nothingness.

"Great Warrior of eons past, I summon you!", Naraku called out.

A furious roar echoed through the temple from behind the darkness. The void seemed to be reacting to the light of the jewel. From behind the howling darkness a youkai bound in chains reached out.

"Hungry for life I see! Fear not, for I've every intention of giving it to you! I ask but one thing in return if I am to free you!"

The youkai roared out screaming for the chance to devour the intruders. It was all Kagura could to hold onto the walls as the void began to pull them in. She couldn't believe the powerful energies Naraku was meddling with. This demon was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

"Go forth and destroy the sons of he who bound you! Take from him what has been taken from you! Destroy Sesshomaru and Inuyasha!"

With that Kanna hurled the black jewel into the void. "Yes, sever the chains that bind you to your prison!"

The demon unleashed a blast of light from its mouth engulfing the temple in flames.

"Naraku!", Kagura screamed. In the blink of an eye the temple was lifted off its foundation and blown into pieces. Out from the cloud of destruction and fire stepped a mighty dog demon. He bore scares on his stomach and massive shoulders. A long trail of fur extended out from his back and flowed in the wind like a cloud. His single eye glowed with a darkness far greater than that of night itself. His black claws dug into ground, poisoning the earth beneath him.

"Where Are You?"

His body was enveloped in a blinding light as he took on a humanoid form. Long silver hair hung down past his waist. Huge spiked armor lined his chest and shoulders. His kimono was white with blue stripes running down the sleeves and lining his collar.

"Inutaisho, where are you?"

He placed a clawed hand on his throbbing forehead trying to silence the screams of terror and agony that plagued him.

"W-What is this?"

Suddenly he caught something, a scent in the wind.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

He burst into the sky, his fur trailing behind him.

" You will fall." . . .

* * *

Koga stopped in mid sprint. Ginta and Hakkaku caught up to him panting and wheezing. 

"What's wrong, Koga?", Hakkaku asked. Koga leaped into the highest tree and looked out over the land. Ginta followed him up.

"I felt him."

Ginta looked at him, confused.

"Felt who? You don't mean . . . ? "

"Naraku, that bastard. It was only for a minute but I could swear I sensed him."

Ginta shook his head. "That's Koga for ya, crazy to the T."

Koga kicked him from his perch and leaped down.

"What do you want to bet that mutt Inuyasha's involved?",he said looking into the setting sun. The warm breeze foretold the coming of a disaster.


	3. The Coming Storm

Chapter 3. The Coming Storm

Kagura awoke to the howling wind of the night, the stars shining brightly over her in the expanse. Her hair smelled of wet flowers. She moved her fingers through the damp bed of grass that cradled her as she looked up into the glowing heavens._ How long had she been here, lying here like this? What had she been doing before . . . before . . ._

Then, like a wave crashing down, it all came rushing back to her. That strange temple and the demon who guarded it, Naraku and Kanna, and that demon in the void.

She sat up slowly and only then did she notice the ghostly pale figure sitting three feet from her.

"Aah!"

Kanna looked at her sister listlessly.

"What's wrong, Kagura?"

She placed a hand on her empty chest and breathed a sigh of relief that it was indeed Kanna's voice.

"You-You don't remember do you?", Kagura asked.

Kanna shook her head.

"It figures he'd erase anything that might help me. The bastard."

Suddenly Kanna stood up and started off northward.

"Where are you going now?"

"We must hurry Kagura."

Kagura grabbed her shoulder, frustrated and angry.

"We aren't going anywhere until I get some answers! What is Naraku after and why did he free that demon?"

Kanna merely shook her head and stared down at the ground.

"We must hurry.", She whispered.

Kagura sighed and released her.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

Kanna pointed into the distance and it was then that Kagura saw it. In the distance she could just barely see the peak of a mountain.

"The sacred Mt. Hakurei.", Said Kanna as they made their way across the grassy plain, "We must hurry before sunrise."

"And what the hell happens if we don't?"

"You die . . ."

* * *

Rin and Jaken sat on the edge of the river feasting on the bounty of roasting fish they had caught that day. Ah-Un slept peacefully next to Rin, their scaly tail wrapped around her. She kicked her tiny feet back and forth in the water, letting it sooth her.

Sesshomaru had come across an abandoned hut and was resting there. She'd known her master long enough to know when not to disturb him. So here she sat quietly under the starry night sky with the only people she'd been able to call a family in a very long time. Jaken on the other hand was not so content.

"I'm sick of this!", he shrieked, jumping up.

Rin smiled at the silly little imp.

"Stop that!", he demanded, "There's nothing funny here, young lady! I was almost eaten, Lord Sesshomaru has been humiliated and is in terrible shape, and you-you just sit there with that stupid smile on your face!"

Rin turned her attention from the hysterical Jaken to the sky.

"Shh. Listen, Master Jaken.", She said.

Jaken through down his staff and started jumping up and down.

"You listen here! Don't you shh me. I'm . . . "-"Look.", She said, turning his head to see what she saw.

A sphere of light rocketed down from the sky, headed straight for them.

Grasping Rin with their mouth and forcefully grabbing Jaken, Ah-Un leaped out of the path of the strange light as it crashed violently onto the riverbed. Dirt and water rained down on them as a tall youkai wrapped in a white kimono and spiked armor stepped out from the smoke. His silver hair was braided neatly in the front and hung well past his waist in the back. A long flowing trail of fur was curled around his shoulder much like that of Sesshomaru's. Unlike Sesshomaru, however, his beaming appearance was marred by a singular and menacing flaw, a scar running the length of his face. He looked at the three with a single gleaming hazel eye and smiled.

Jaken turned to Rin.

"Should we run for it?"

She nodded and without thinking twice they leaped up and ran down river. Ah-Un let out ferocious snarls as they prepared to combat this new foe. The demon walked on undaunted by the dragon-like demons' fury.

Rin and Jaken came flying through the screen door of the hut and started screaming at the top of their lungs. Sesshomaru looked down at them, mildly annoyed.

"Calm yourselves. What's this about?"

Jaken almost jumped through the roof in fear.

"He's huge, with claws and fangs and . . . !"-

Sesshomaru stood up, ignoring his vassal as he prepared to leave.

"Rin, stay here. Jaken, watch over her."

He exited the hut and made his way back toward the camp. He saw Ah-Un about to strike and called out. "Stand down!"

His steed backed away at the sound of his voice and there stood the other.

"You . . . ," He said in surprise.

The demon turned to him and smiled.

"Cousin Sesshomaru, it has been far too long."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock.

"Kimaryu?"

The demon laughed aloud, but it was a cold and empty laugh.

"After all this time you still remember me? I'm honored."

Sesshomaru's look of surprise quickly became a scowl.

"I thought you were dead."

"You say that with such . . .hate. I love it."

Rin peered out from the hut as her master and this strange new demon conversed.

"What's happening Rin? Let me see!", Jaken demanded.

She pushed his head down to shut him up.

"How is Lord Inutaisho?", Kimaryu inquired.

Sesshomaru starred at the man in anger.

"He's been dead for the past 200 years."

Kimaryu nearly stumbled at this revelation. _Inutaisho, the glorious leader of the dog demons, dead? No, it couldn't be. _He looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, searching for any sign of untruth. There was none.

"What of his army, our people?", he asked, feigning concern.

"Scattered to the winds."

"And the Tetsusaiga?"

Sesshomaru grinned at his line of questioning.

"So that's what you're after is it? Well not that it will do you any good but the legacy sword was not passed on to it's rightful owner."

Kimaryu's wore a puzzled expression.

"If not you than who?"

Sesshomaru's brows straightened, his eyes flickered violently as he said, "My brother."

Kimaryu turned towards the river, a wicked smile lining his face.

"A brother you say . . . "-"A half-demon.", Sesshomaru interjected.

Kimaryu could hardly hide his amusement at this latest development. A half-demon, brother to Sesshomaru? It was too good to be true. He couldn't have asked for an easier fool from which to obtain Tetsusaiga.

He dipped his into the water and stood up. The water levitated in midair and formed a liquid sphere.

"It's funny how even in death one can still reach out and betray those most dear to him."

"How do you mean?", asked Sesshomaru.

"You sound so surprised. Do you really have to ask? Just look at us, Sesshomaru. You, broken humiliated by the very sword that should have been yours. Humiliated by a loathsome half-breed. You his firstborn the rightful heir made to look on as the name of our people is dishonored!"

The ball of water froze over and shattered in his palm.

"We've done nothing but slave for him and how did he repay us? By turning his back on us for humans!"

Sesshomaru laughed silently at his kin's anger for he knew the feeling all too well. He knew the disappointment of being second place to a someone he hardly even knew.

"What will you do, Kimaryu? Surely you realize the sword's power has increased exponentially."

Kimaryu turned abruptly and bowed at Sesshomaru's feet.

"I will destroy the half-breed on my honor and restore the Tetsusaiga to its rightful owner.", he said, " I ask but one thing of you dear cousin, the jewel you hold in your possession."

Sesshomaru reached in his kimono and pulled out the glowing shard dropping it without so much as a second thought.

"Do as you wish with it, but I warn you, the girl traveling with Inuyasha holds sway over him. Her spiritual powers are a bother at best but if unchecked could serve to be your undoing."

Kimaryu laughed as the jewel sank into his flesh.

"Worry not. Her fate will be the same as the half-demon's."

_And yours_ . . .

* * *

A lot shorter than the original version which called for a scene between Kikyo and Kagome. I'm trying to keep her out of this for reasons yet to be explained. I think Kagome will have another voice of reason as the story progresses. 


	4. Retribution Pt 1

Chapter 4 Retribution pt.1: The New Master

Ginta and Hakkaku struggled to keep up with their leader as he moved through the trees like lightning.

"Come on, Koga, we've been running for hours on end!", Hakkaku cried out.

He kept going, not bothering looking back. The jewels in his legs were burning at full power as he moved across the land.

"We're hungry and tired and thirsty!", they both complained.

Annoyed, he came sliding to a stop and turned to his brethren.

"Look, if you're gonna complain the whole damn way you can just sit your lazy asses here and set up camp for all I care!"

They leaped back in shock.

"Y-you don't really mean that, do ya Koga?"

He glared in their direction.

"Uh-yeah! I never asked the two of you to tag along in the first place!"

Tears of hurt streamed down their faces and Koga shook his head.

"Geeze. Would you stop blubbering?! I'm not leaving you, okay! I'm just going see Kagome! You can . . . come along if you want."

Their faces immediately brightened.

"Ya meant it?", Hakkaku asked.

Koga flashed a toothy grin.

"Couldn't leave you two knuckle heads alone even if I wanted to. Now lets get goin'. We've wasted enough time as it is." Blasts of wind exploded from his feet as he started again. Something was coming; he could feel it in the air. He could only hope he made to the village before this other presence got to her first.

* * *

The streaming rays of sunlight beamed down on Inuyasha's face through the cracks in the wall.

He could feel a warm body laying next to him and he smiled.

"Morning Kagome.", He whispered touching the hand that lay on his cheek.

"Uh . . . Inuyasha, I'm over here.", She said.

He looked up to see her sitting in the corner and realized it was not her warm body on top of his.

He peered over his shoulder to see Shippo.

" Get off me!", he yelled throwing the little kitsune across the room.

"What the heck did you do that for?", Shippo asked, rubbing his head.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as they bickered.

"And to think, I helped wrap your bandages!"

"So! That doesn't mean you can use me like a friggin' heat blanket, ya twerp!"

"You stupid mutt!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. Stupid!"

"Get over here!"

Kagome suddenly looked away as if disturbed by something.

The two stopped to see her troubled expression.

"What is it Kagome?"

Before she could answer, the sound of screams and explosions filled the air.

"Trouble!"

Inuyasha wrapped himself in his kimono and grabbed the Tetsusaiga. Kagome scooped up her bow and arrows and rushed outside.

At the far east side of the village people were running left and right in fear as the new enemy stepped out from the wreckage.

"Inuyasha! Come out!"

Kimaryu waved his hand sending a blast crashing into a nearby house. Villagers scampered out as he continued on his path of destruction. He raised his hand to attack the crowd when he heard something up ahead.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango's huge boomerang came slicing past him, and traveled back to her hand.

"Sesshomaru?", asked Miroku.

"No, it's someone else.", Sango said as Kilala joined her side.

Kimaryu laughed mockingly.

"Well, well. The monk and the demon slayer. Is this Inuyasha so pathetic he needs humans to fight his battles for him?"

" You're one to talk.", Said Sango, "You're nothing but a coward, attacking defenseless villagers."

Kimaryu turned to her in anger.

"You would do well to hold your tongue, wench."

"That's it."

Sango hopped onto Kilala's back and went straight for him

"Wait!", Miroku cried.

"Fool."

The fur wrapped around Kimaryu's shoulder uncoiled and grabbed Kilala by the neck, throwing her and Sango through the wall of the village store.

"How dare you!", Miroku shouted as he drew his sutra charms, "I know not who you or where you came from but I suggest you prepare to leave this world."

"Ha, and just what do you plan to do with those?"

"This! Sacred Sutras!"

He threw the slits of paper at Kimaryu who set them ablaze.

Kimaryu rushed the monk with unholy speed and buried his fist into his stomach.

Miroku fell to his knees in pain. The demon's claws extended out like knives as he prepared to slaughter him.

"Any last words?"-

"Iron Reaver!"

Inuyasha came crashing down, slashing through Kimaryu's face as he did so.

He stumbled back and Inuyasha struck at his chest. His attack was interrupted when Kimaryu seized his wrist.

"Let go of me!"

The demon laughed maniacally as the bloody gashes across his face healed over.

"What the f . . . !"-Kimaryu sent him flying with a blast of light.

"Inuyasha!", called Kagome, "He's got jewel shards!"

Inuyasha wiped the blood from his lips as the enemy approached.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kimaryu, and I take you are Inuyasha.", He said.

Inuyasha leaped to his feet and drew his sword.

"How do you know my name? I've never met you before!"

Kimaryu smiled.

"Okay, pal. That's it!"

He rushed in with Tetsusaiga and Kimaryu moved in as well. The two met in a clash of wind.

Inuyasha struck at him with Tetsusaiga but he ducked under the blow and knocked him back.

He recovered and took a swing at his legs. Kimaryu back flipped, missing the attack by seconds and kicked him squarely in the face.

"Dammit!"

Inuyasha turned to block the attack, but Kimaryu was already upon him.

He laid for powerful blows to his chest and blasted him back.

"This isn't looking good.",Shippo said.

"I know.", Replied Kagome, "This demon seems to have Inuyasha outmatched, and on top of that he has two jewel shards."

Shippo looked up at her in shock.

"We're in trouble."

Inuyasha tried another rush attack. He leaped up, running directly for him, and thrust the sword at his face. Kimaryu caught the blade in between his claws and held it there. Sparks began to shoot off as hand as Tetsusaiga's barrier kicked in.

"So this is the mighty Inuyasha.", He sneered, "I can certainly see how you could be his brother."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"You two are just like him, your father. So arrogant. So caught up in your own self-proclaimed

greatness. No more."

"What are you talking about!?", Inuyasha asked, trying to pry the sword free from his grasp.

"But you are a special case, a disgrace to our kind. Such power does not belong to a half-breed like you."

That was just the push he needed. Inuyasha jerked his sword out of Kimaryu's vice-grip and raised it as he lunged forward.

"Wind Scar!"

Streams of demonic energy ripped through ground, nearly catching him by surprise.

_How could a novice half-breed use the Wind Scar!?_

Kimaryu raised his hand causing the ground in front of him to erect a shield as the blast came crashing down. They were engulfed in a thick cloud of dust and smoke as the attack died down.

Kagome and Shippo ran back to avoid the blinding cloud that descended upon the village.

Inside Inuyasha focused himself, though he could barely see the sword right in front of him let alone this Kimaryu person. Just who was he and how did he know about him and Sesshomaru?

It didn't matter; he would take him out just like any other demon.

"Inuyasha.", Kimaryu taunted, "Where are you?"

Inuyasha looked around nervously still unable to focus his sight, and then he felt him.

Kimaryu's claws tore through his back, splattering his blood across the ground as he was slashed repeatedly. Inuyasha fell to his knees as blood flowed freely from his reopened wounds.

"And now, my loathsome kin, meet your demise."

He sent a blast of heat searing through his body, knocking him to the ground.

Beaten and exhausted, he released his hold on Tetsusaiga and lost consciousness.

Kimaryu smiled as he kicked him aside and knelt down to grasp the sword. Just as his fingers closed around the hilt his hand was repelled and set aflame.

"It seems the jewels I possess now are not enough."

Just then a powerful surge of wind and light came zipping by his head. Sacred power.

He turned to see Kagome loading another arrow to the bow. His eyes widened in shock. This was the priestess Sesshomaru had spoken of. Why did her face seem so . . . ?

"Get away from him, now!", she shouted.

Kimaryu looked closer and saw a glow emanating from inside her shirt. Jewel shards! He turned away from Inuyasha and started toward Kagome and Shippo.

"Stay away! I'm warning you!"

He continued to advance, a wicked smile lining his face.

Kagome pulled and fired. He dodged the attack and flew straight for her, gaining on her before she could load another arrow. As he raised his hand to strike her, Kilala rushed in from behind and sank her jagged fangs into his shoulder.

"When will you learn!?", he bellowed, hoisting the nekomata demon over his head and blasting her away.

He turned to Kagome in annoyance as she tried to flee. He raised his hand, immobilizing her where she stood.

"Don't leave so soon, not before we get to know one another."

He brushed her face softly with his claws and she yelped, holding down a scream.

"W-What does you want?"

Kimaryu clipped the necklace that held jewels.

"Everything, my dear."

"Keep your filthy hands off of her!"

Inuyasha rose up in fury to strike him down as he crushed the bottle and absorbed the shards.

"Yes."

The jewels' power coursed through his body; erasing his wounds and battle scars.

The claw mark that ran across his face vanished and his right eye opened to reveal a glowing green pupil.

"Now you die!"

He caught the blade with a single hand before it could touch his face.

A red beam of energy extended out from his free hand and burned through Inuyasha's chest.

Kimaryu pulled Tetsusaiga from his grasp and kicked him to the ground.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome screamed.

"Worry not, Inuyasha. I will save you for last. Watch as your beloved woman is destroyed." Kimaryu said raising the sword.

"No!"

He swung the Tetsusaiga, unleashing the fury of the Wind Scar on Kagome.

"Hold on. You're with me now.", She heard someone say.

She felt someone take her in their arms as the blast roared past. The village was lit up by a flash of light and then darkened by a cloud of falling debris.

"What?"

When the smoke cleared, it was Koga who stood over Kagome.

"What the hell does he think he's doing!?", Inuyasha shouted, miraculously rising to his feet.

Ignoring him, Koga lifted Kagome back to her feet and held her hand.

"Are you all right, Kagome?", he asked, deepening his voice.

"I'm fine, just a little jarred though.", She replied.

Koga glared at Inuyasha and he glared back.

"Ya know, and it's just like you! You can't even save your own ass; it's no wonder Kagome's always in danger!"

"What!?"

Inuyasha ran past Kimaryu and into Koga's face.

"I was doing' just fine till your mangy stinking' butt showed up!"

"You're one to talk dog breath!"

"Um . . . guys.", Shippo said.

"STAY OUT OF IT!"

Kimaryu burst out in laughter at their pointless bickering, and they both turned to him in annoyance. His maniacal laughter was cut short when he realized they were serious.

"Well I must say. This has definitely been one of my more entertaining days, not to mention rewarding.", He said glancing down at Tetsusaiga, "But I'm afraid I have a prior engagement to attend to. So . . . "-

Sango and Miroku landed behind him atop a furious Kilala, barring his path. Miroku unbound his beads and Sango braced herself.

"You're not going anywhere."

He turned to see the others surrounding him as well. He allowed himself a faint snicker. They were all ready to die here. He wouldn't deny them, the fools.

"Well come at me then!"

Sango and Kilala rushed him from behind but were thrown by the power of Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha leaped into the air and cried, "Blades of Blood!" Crimson blades of energy shot off his blood stained claws and flew at Kimaryu who blocked each one effortlessly. Koga flew at him next, kicking and swinging. Kimaryu stepped back to block and counter each one of the enemies

lighting fast strikes. He moved up, striking harder and faster with the blade but Koga would not be brought down. Koga landed a blow to his face, stunning him for but a second. But a second was all he needed. He drilled him in the face with a flurry of punches and Inuyasha took his shot.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Kimaryu rolled out of the way and leaped back to his feet, right where Miroku wanted him. Fully unveiling the hungry void in his hand he called out, "Wind Tunnel!"

Inuyasha and Koga moved out of the way as Kimaryu was ripped back. He stabbed Tetsusaiga into the ground and hung on for dear life.

"It's over, Kimaryu!", Kagome shouted, "You're Dead!" She pulled the bow tightly and fired, hitting her mark.

Kimaryu was thrown into the pull of the void.

"Gotcha!", Miroku said.

At the last second Kimaryu turned and swung the Tetsusaiga in midair.

"Wind Scar!"

A surge of energy flew into Miroku's hand searing the Wind Tunnel shut before he could suck him in. Kimaryu flew forward and knocked him to the ground.

"Enough outta you."

Now all that stood in his way was Inuyasha and the wolf. Easy enough.

He turned to see them come crashing into him. Inuyasha slashed through his armor and Koga delivered a swift kick to his head sending him sliding back.

"What do you say to that?", Koga said triumphantly.

Kimaryu looked up as he popped his broken neck back into place.

"I say . . . DIE!"

He moved forward faster than he could react, ramming Koga in the face with his spiked armor. He then speared Inuyasha with his energy whip and lifted him up by the neck.

"I take it back, half-breed. You really are pathetic."

He slammed him to the ground and raised the blade for the finishing blow.

Just then another sacred arrow flew by, striking the blade.

"What is this?" he said as the sword transformed back.

Kagome drew her last arrow and loaded it to the bow. "Drop the sword now!"

Kimaryu beared his fangs in anger, yet she did not flinch.

_Come on._

Neither moved an inch. Villagers peered out from the wreckage as the two stood poised for the kill. _"The girl may prove to be lethal if underestimated."_ Kimaryu was all too aware. With Tetsusaiga weakened she would strike him down before he could get close enough. He had what he'd come for. Slowly, he stepped down.

"I said don't move!" Kagome shouted.

"This isn't over, women." He turned for his escape and Kagome fired. He waved his hand and knocked the arrow off course.

"No!", Kagome screamed.

He leaped over Koga and Inuyasha's lifeless bodies and took to the sky. Sango hurled the Hiraikotsu but it was far too late. He took off at full speed, the five jewel shards now in his possession giving him limitless power.

"I've but one more task at hand before I destroy these fools. Sesshomaru . . ."

He laughed as he ascended, resting the sword in his grasp. The fang of destruction was now his to command.


	5. Retribution Pt 2

As you well know, I do not own in anyway own Inuyasha and all creative rights go to the artistic genius that is Rumiko Takahashi. Now that we've gotten that out the way - enjoy!

Warning: May contain language and violence.

Chapter 5. Retribution pt.2 Betrayal

"Dammit! How the hell could you just let him get away!?", Inuyasha screamed as Kagome wrapped a bandage around his head.

"Shut up, mutt!", Koga retorted, "It's not my fault he kicked your ass and took your sword! I thought the damn thing had a barrier or something."

Miroku exited the hut, tired of hearing them argue.

"This is great! Now, not only does he have five jewel shards but he's got my Tetsusaiga too! No thanks to you!"

Koga stood up ready to beat him into the ground.

"I'm so sick of your mouth I could kill you!"

"Well who the hell's stoppin' you!"

He leaped up to meet him but was slammed to the ground when he heard the dreaded

words, "Osuwari!"

"Tch!", Koga spat as he left the hut.

"**You** wait here!", Kagome said to Inuyasha as she ran after Koga, only fueling his wrath.

"Koga, slow down!"

He stopped when he heard her voice.

"We could really use your help.", she said.

Koga glared back at the hut. They could hear Inuyasha ranting and raving even from this distance.

"Kagome, you know I'll help you and your friends, just not that mutt." He said, taking her hands in his, much to her surprise.

"Good.", she said pulling her hand from his.

Kagome looked like she'd been through hell and back. She'd taken so much time to care for the others that she hadn't paid attention to her own ailments. Her clothes were worn and tattered from the battle. She had a small cut on her cheek and her side ached from where she'd been caught and thrown from the blast.

Koga sighed heavily as he took her hand in his yet again and kissed it.

"Kagome, I'm going to get Ginta and Hakkaku down from the mountains. Worry not; I will return to you by nightfall my love!"

He declared the latter well within earshot of the fuming Inuyasha and with that he was off.

Kagome starred at him in shock and mild annoyance.

"He's almost normal until he gets around his buddy in there," she said to herself.

She decided to give Inuyasha time to sulk while she went to check on Sango at old Kaede's house. She made her way through the village until she got to the familiar house that sat at the entrance. She could still remember the first time she had come here. It seemed so long ago and yet . . .

"Kagome is back!", Shippo said excitedly as she walked in through the screen door.

"Hey everyone."

"Kagome, sit down child.", Kaede said as she poured a freshly brewed cup of tea.

"Thank you.", Kagome said clasping her hands around the tiny cup.

Kaede got up and walked to the other side of the room to the mat where Sango lay sleeping.

"How is she?"

"She only has a few bruises so far as I can tell, but the battle must have taken its toll nonetheless.

With a little rest she should be fine by tomorrow."

"Good."

Her mind soon began to wonder as she sipped her tea. Tetsusaiga had been stolen and wielded by a demon, by Kimaryu. But it didn't make any sense. How could a demon even touch the Tetsusaiga, let alone wield its power? Even with the added power of the jewels he shouldn't have been able to take hold of it. And those eyes of his, those terrible hazel and green eyes . . .

What was he planning? With five jewel shards and the fang of destruction he couldn't possibly be in hiding. No, he was after something more than just their lives. That wicked gleam in his eyes had shown her too much.

Kaede glanced back at her.

"Kagome, what's wrong child? Ye look pale."

"I-It's nothing; just a little tired.", She said nervously.

They both knew she was lying. They had not seen the last of Kimaryu. No-by all means this was just the beginning.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood by the river. The wind carried with it the scent of a fast approaching demon. Kimaryu . . . still alive.

Jaken scampered to his master's side.

"What is it, my lord?"

Sesshomaru continued to stare off into the sky, ignoring his vassal's inquiry. There was another scent in the air, traveling with Kimaryu's. It was . . .

No-Impossible!

"Go to Rin."

Jaken looked up at him in concern.

"Why, my lord? Is something about to happen?", he asked, begging for an answer.

Sesshomaru turned to him signaling him to be silent and obey his command and he took off up the hill. The cool breeze began to pick up, and with the sudden gust came an overwhelming aura.

The sky blackened as this force drew ever closer. Sesshomaru felt the pull of five jewel shards through the surges air including the one he'd lent him. Had he succeeded?

A bolt of lightning ripped across the sky as the demon emerged from the forest. His icy gaze met Sesshomaru's as he floated across the river, supported by the power of the shards. Sesshomaru was unimpressed.

"I see Inuyasha was unsuccessful in taking your life. What a shame. I actually had faith in him.", He said cooly.

Kimaryu grinned.

"What did you expect?"

He knelt down on one knee and bowed.

"You need not feign reverence, Kimaryu. I . . ."-he was cut short when he saw Kimaryu withdraw the blade from the boa around his shoulder and hold it up for him to see.

"I come bearing gifts.", He said.

Sesshomaru's demeanor shattered and he stepped back.

"How did you . . . ?"

"Take it, _my lord_."

Sesshomaru could scarcely hide his shock.

"You dare mock me?"

Kimaryu looked up, enjoying every minute.

"What do you mean my lord?"

Sesshomaru writhed with anger.

"Surely you realize that I, a youkai, cannot . . ."

The words would not come to him, chocked off by fury.

"But what am I to do with such a lofty blade?"

Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

"Begone from my sight."

Kimaryu rose to his feet, a wicked grin reflecting in the crystal clear water.

Sesshomaru stopped, sensing he was still there.

"You have what you came for, do you not?"

Kimaryu pointed the blade straight ahead and said, "Not _everything_."

The sword transformed and he rushed forward.

Tokijin whipped out from under Sesshomaru's obi and clashed with the Tetsusaiga as he turned to face the traitor.

"What are you after, Kimaryu?"

Kimaryu smirked as they stood toe to toe.

"You ask that now? You really must work on your timing, cousin."

"I just thought I should now before I kill you!"

Sesshomaru broke free and the battle began. Their swords met, like the sound of crashing thunder. Blade against blade. Fang against fang in a maelstrom of deadly intent that caused the ground to tremble beneath them. Kimaryu ascended and Sesshomaru followed. Again their swords met as they rose higher and higher, climbing until they swore they could feel the clouds just above them. Then they fell.

"Wind Scar!"

Kimaryu swung the sword unleashing its power as they came back to earth.

Sesshomaru fired a pulse of blue light straight through the oncoming attack and it struck Tetsusaiga and Kimaryu head on. His body came crashing down, seemingly lifeless as Sesshomaru flew down to finish the job.

"Die!"

At the last second Kimaryu rolled to the side as Tokijin stabbed through the spot where he was. He kicked his cousin back and he was on his feet. Again they were locked face to face.

"Such a fool.", Kimaryu spat, "You intended to use me to kill your brother. You honestly believed I would heed your command? You, a mere pup."

Sesshomaru's demeanor did not falter.

"I never expected anything from you. You, a traitor."

Kimaryu smiled from behind Tetsusaiga's blade.

"So . . . you know?"

"I've always known. The day the castle fell . . . It was all your doing!"

Sesshomaru sent him reeling in blast of fury.

"After everything he did for you! You turned your back on us! You killed your people!"

Kimaryu regained his stance and beared his fangs at this revealed truth.

"You killed your own people!"

From atop the nearby hill Jaken and Rin looked on in confusion.

"Master Jaken, what is Lord Sesshomaru talking about? Who did that demon down there kill?", she asked.

Jaken was just as dumbfounded as she. "I don't know."

" I turned my back!?", Kimaryu roared, "Do you forget the countless soldiers who died in his honor, fighting a battle he knew they couldn't win!? He left us to die that day to save a pack of humans! They all died that day because of him!"-

Kimaryu suddenly fell to his knees in pain. He gripped his face; his head felt as if it would split at any moment. The memories. The screams. The deaths he swore he would never remember were all coming back to him , clawing at him.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me I've struck a nerve."

"Shut up!"

"Are you in pain, Kimaryu. You don't the meaning of the word, but . . ."-

"Shut UP!"

Kimaryu raised Tetsusaiga.

-"I shall teach you!"

"Wind Scarrrr!"

"Dragon Strike!"

Streams of lightning exploded from Tokijin and completely devoured the Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar.

"No!", Kimaryu screamed as the bolts of lightning came crashing down upon him, ripping through him.

A wave of water exploded into the air along with smoldering earth and grass, then came raining down as a thick black cloud descended.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru said.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin came running down the hill to her lord when he turned to her in fear.

"Stay back!"

A thin streak of crimson light flew from the smoldering crater aimed straight for the girl.

"Rin!"

Sesshomaru flew over her, shielding her as the beam of light burned through his back and shot out his chest.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as Tokijin slipped from his grasp and he began to fall.

Out from the ashes rose Kimaryu, unscathed.

"Pathetic indeed." . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

Quick note: Kimaryu and Sesshomaru are referring to two separate things when they speak of the past. 


	6. Reunion

Hey, guys! Sorry for the ridiculously long hiatus. Junior year in highschool was a killer. Now that I've finally gotten some free time I hope to be able to finish the story. Again, I apologize for the long wait. So, with no further ado, the story continues . . . .

Chapter 6. Reunion

The tranquil calm of the forest was broken by the sound of someone moving through the trees. Inuyasha leaped higher in an attempt to get a better lock on the scent. He knew that within a few moments it would vanish, leaving no trace behind.

"We've got to hurry!" Kagome said worriedly clinging tight to his back.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement as he flew from branch to branch. If they could not stop Kimaryu now . . . "No", Kagome tried to shrug off the doubt eating away at her, "we will stop him."

* * *

Sesshomaru lay motionless as Kimaryu crush him to the ground with his foot.

"Lord Sesshomaru!", cried Rin, arms outstretched for her master.

Kimaryu laughed at her feeble cries, holding her up in his hand. He held the Tokijin high in his right hand preparing to drive it through the weakened Sesshomaru when something caught his attention. He released his hold on Sesshomaru and turned towards the forest. The familiar scent of the half-breed and the priestess filled his nostrils.

"So they're coming are they?"Kimaryu laughed , "Though I doubt it's to save your hide."

Sesshomaru's wounds continued to flow out as Kimaryu ascended into the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru, help me!" Rin screamed.

"You've been spared for now, my loathsome kin", gloated Kimaryu, "I assure you that next time you won't be so lucky."

With that, he took off into the fading crimson sun leaving Sesshomaru's broken body behind.

* * *

"No!" Inuyasha roared as he rushed to the clearing.

"What is it?" Shippo asked as they flew across the river to the other side.

"We lost him!"

He landed and let Kagome off his back, and it was only then that he saw him. His ears stood up in surprise at the unbelievable sight.

"What is . . ." Kagome stopped in mid sentence when she saw the fallen Sesshomaru not ten feet away. Before she could say anything else Inuyasha leaped into to the air preparing to finish the job.

"Iron Reaver!" His attack was cut short as Kagome slid in front of him to shield Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's claws had stopped just two inches from her face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" ,he screamed, "Get out of my way!"

"I'm stopping you from doing something you'll regret!" Kagome replied continuing to barr Inuyasha's path.

He starred down at her in amazement and anger. How dare she defend him of all people! Sesshomaru, the very one who'd tried to kill him just the day before! The one who'd almost had them all killed.

"Inuyasha I can't let you do it. Not like this. I won't stand by and watch you murder your own brother!" She almost broke into tears as she starred up into Inuyasha's eyes. He was speechless and num. Kagome turned away from that amber gaze and wiped her eyes before he could do it for her. "Help me lift him.", she said kneeling down over Sesshomaru.

"What?"

Kagome turned back to him with a look of urgency in her eyes.

"Just this once . . . help him."

Reluctantly, Inuyasha knelt down as he and Kagome distributed Sesshomaru's weight.

Jaken began to stir and leaped up in surprise at what he saw.

"What are you two doing with my master?! Put him down right . . ."-

"We're helping him." said Kagome.

"Helping?" Jaken repeated. He was taken aback, but he hardly had time to ponder this new development as he suddenly remember what had happened.

"Rin!!!", he shrieked, "Rin, where are you?!"

Kagome and Shippo gasped. "You mean the little girl that travels with you?"

"Lord Sesshomaru will have my head! He'll kill me! He told me to protect Rin with my life and I let her fall into that demon's hands!" He began to smack himself with his staff.

"Calm down or you're gonna hurt yourself." Shippo said.

"You calm down! When Lord Sesshomaru wakes up I'm as good as dead!"

Kagome reached out and stopped him.

"Don't worry Jaken, we'll help you get her back. Nobodies gonna kill anyone until we've come up with a plan."

Jaken looked up her, a bit more relieved.

"Now," Inuyasha said as he and Kagome lifted Sesshomaru to his feet, "Anywhere we can put this guy?"

"Yes", Jaken said running ahead of them, "Their's a small human hut just over this hill."

"Good."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as they started up the hill.

"What are we gonna do?"

Inuyasha shook his head, unsure of their next move.

"If this Kimaryu guy was able to beat Sesshomaru then we know we're not dealing with low class demon. We need time." Exactly what they were running out of. The sun was already setting, sending shadows streaking across the mountains. Demons would be coming soon. Darkness always brought forth the fiends of the feudal era and now was not the time to be caught out in the open. Finding Sesshomaru would only serve to work against them is Rin did not survive the night.

* * *

Cold, damp, darkness. Rin opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by infinite blackness. She sat up slowly feeling her surroundings. She crawled toward what seemed to be a rough and jagged wall and used it to stand. What was this place? Where was Lord Sesshomaru? Would he come to save her? Would he even know where to look for her? She sat down, her mind quickly giving in to the fear of uncertainty. "Lord Sesshomaru, please hurry."

* * *

Kagome worked diligently, bandaging Sesshomaru's wounds while Inuyasha stood by. Inuyasha jerked his head in the other direction and folded his arms to show his disgust.

"Now what's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"Listen, if you're not gonna let me kill him, I'd prefer it if I didn't have to look at him." He said.

Normally Jaken would have protested in his master's defense but he knew now was not the time.

Kagome was just finishing when Sesshomaru's eyes shot open.

"Rin!"

He grasped Kagome's arm tightening his hold. She placed her hand on his chest to try and calm him down,

"Sesshomaru you have to be still or you'll open up your wounds again."

He released his hold on her as he took in his surroundings.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm closing your wounds. You were badly injured. . ." - "Rin, where is she."

Kagome took in a deep breath.

"She was . . . captured."

Sesshomaru turned his piercing gaze from Kagome to Jaken who stared into the opposite corner in shame. Then Sesshomaru's eyes met Inuyasha's.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of your sorry but. What's it look like?"

Sensing another fight about to stir Kagome stood up.

"Inuyasha, would you stop it!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Sesshomaru we're only trying to help you!"

Sesshomaru stared up at her.

"I didn't ask for your help, human." He spat.

"Well it's not like you have a choice."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"So, I am reduced to being cared for by a half-demon and his human. On top of this Kimaryu has betrayed me and failed to slay Inuyasha."

Kagome turned to him in shock.

"What did you . . .?"

"I knew it!",Inuyasha roared, "I knew this bastard couldn't be trusted! He sold us out to that demon, and for what?!"

Forgetting the absence of his sword, he flew across the room reaching for his empty sheath.

Sesshomaru laughed, "A little hasty for our own good."

A startled look appeared on Inuyasha's face as he remembered it was gone.

"It appears once again that we are at a stalemate."

* * *

It didn't take long before Rin realized she wondered deeper into the cave. She stopped to catch her breath. The air was growing thinner and more frigid the farther she walked. She knew not why, but something was calling out to her. It called her and she followed. Suddenly she saw something in the distance, almost a flicker. Could it be? She took a deep breath and ran towards the defining glow. She burned with excitement. Sunlight was just up ahead. Just as she was upon the strange light,she realized it was not the rays of the sun that had drawn her. She open her mouth to scream but the wind was sucked out of her as the purple glow burned brighter and pulled her inside.

* * *

Kagome stared tentatively at Sesshomaru who stared back. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Jaken had gone to retrieve the others. Sesshomaru shifted his weight and sighed heavily. Finally, Kagome decided to break the silence.

"So, that girl who travels with you, her name is Rin?"

Sesshomaru pretended not to hear her.

"I'm sorry we didn't get here in time to stop him."

Sesshomaru flashed a feint grin.

"I don't need your sympathy."

"That's not what I'm trying to say!"

Sesshomaru continued to look away.

"Sesshomaru, I know it's none of my business, but . . .", she paused realizing what she was about to say, "why do you and Inuyasha hated each other so?"

Sesshomaru's icy stare turned from the corner, to Kagome, to the Tensaiga that rested at his side.

"You know nothing of my cursed fate with this worthless sword. Funny how even though I've tried to abandon it all my life it's always come back to haunt me.", he laughed coldly, "It will be the death of me."

Kagome looked at him in surprise. It had only been a small bit, but he had just opened up to her. She stood up and peered outside the doorway. The sun was dropping below the mountains as Inuyasha, Koga, and the others arrived.

"Maybe not, Sesshomaru. Maybe not."


	7. Blood Stained

Chapter 7 Blood Stained

Corruption, defilement- the keys to unlocking the sacred Shikon no Tama's true power. Soaked in the blood of the innocent; and twisted by the wrongful desires of man and demon, alike the cursed jewel gleams with death. With each hand that touches it; with each life stolen by its malevolent light, it slips deeper into the void of darkness. Thus does it increase the user's power. It revels in suffering, it sings for the cries of children, it summons forth the creepers of hell itself to swallow up the hope of light-light that could one day free the world from its pointlessly futile miseries. All because of sphere no larger than a birds eye.

* * *

"Hmm." Kimaryu mused as he severed a poor fool's head from its shoulders. Screams of terror rang out across the village as his onslaught continued. In the wake of the hunt, he'd found himself in awe of his new plunder. 

"Run for your lives! He's a demon!"

The screams grew louder as Kimaryu tore his way through the crowd. A mere wave of his hand sent the paniced crowd flying every direction. He drew one of the swords from his belt as the people continued to scurry about. Closing his green and hazel eyes, he focused the power of the five jewel shards within him. Their tainted energies surged through his veins, bestowing upon him unholy amounts of power. He seemed almost lost in a trance as he stood there with his sword drawn. The shards connected him to every life in the village. He could literally see everything and everyone within a few miles of him and he hated them all. Every-Single-One.

A bit of his hatred spilled onto the blade and transformed it into it's true form.

"Wretched fools", he sneered, "Drown in your misery."

He raised the Tetsusaiga over his head and struck the ground. The screams of hundreds were silenced in one swift motion as a wave of energy came crashing down upon them.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped up. 

"What?", Kagome asked pulling at his sleeve.

"It's him", he whispered

"Are you sure?"

Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"Yeah, he's . . . killing them . . .", he could barely bring himself to say it, "He's killing innocent people with my Tetsusaiga."

Kagome said nothing more and went to retrieve her bow and arrows from the hut. Kimaryu had to be stopped.

* * *

The screams of an injured woman caught Kimaryu's attention as he sauntered through the decimated village. 

"Please . . .run", she urged her son. Her leg had been caught under a fallen piece of lumber.

Trying free his mother from the debris, the boy cried , "I won't leave you here."

"Fear not!", Kimaryu bellowed, "You can leave for the netherworld together!"

He raised the sword, preparing to slay them both when a green energy whip twisted around Tetsusaiga. He smiled as he turned and sent the attack streaking back to its source. Sesshomaru.

"Well, well, back for more I see."

Sesshomaru didn't move a muscle.

"Ah, still smarting over your last defeat.", Kimaryu taunted, "No worries, I was just wrapping up some loose ends."

He turned back to where the mother and child had been standing a second ago to find that they had vanished.

"Hmm. I see you brought friends this time."

Kimaryu sniffed the air.

"A wolf, a half demon, and a mortal girl. Sesshomaru, you truly are pathetic. What makes you think this will end up any different than last time?"

Sesshomaru's claws began to glow with green fire.

"They are of no concern to me. I'll be finished with you long before they have anything to say about it."

"My, we are confident aren't we?"

Kimaryu held the Tetsusaiga in front of him, almost in a solute. "Need I say it?"

Sesshomaru flew forward and the battle was on. The two met like lightning. Sesshomaru ducked and wove under Kimaryu's attacks which consisted of a broken rhythm of chops, slices, and stabs. Sesshomaru leaped back and unleashed a searing dose of poison from his claws. Kimaryu waved his hand, dissolving the poison and moved in with an attack of his own. Blade met claw in a surge of light.

"I see you obstructed Tetsusaiga's barrier." Sesshomaru said calmly, the blade only inches from his face.

"A little trick I learned in limbo. You've your father to thank for that!"

Kimaryu threw Sesshomaru back and went for the kill. Before he could lay a hand on him, a tornado of kicks, punches, and strikes met Kimaryu's chest as Koga flew in between them.

"That was for Kagome!"

Sesshomaru glared at the unwelcome intruder.

"I don't need your help."

"Lets get one thing straight here, pal. I ain't here to for you or that mutt brother of yours. I got a score of my own to settle with this bastard."

They both turned back to Kimaryu who was fully recovered from the surprise attack.

"Don't get in my way."

The battle continued. Kimaryu avoided Sesshomaru's attacks and knocked him aside. Immediately, Koga's fury was upon him, but this time he was ready. He caught Koga's leg in midair and slung him to the ground. Gripping the Tetsusaiga with both hands, Kimaryu stabbed at the downed wolf with all his might. Koga quickly recovered and slugged him in the face. Then, Koga dropped onto his head and unleashed a whirlwind of kicks that slammed the enemy in the face. Kimaryu stumbled back in pain as a steady flow of blood trickled from his swollen mouth.

"How'd ya like that?"

Kimaryu moved forward with lightning speed and brought the Tetsusaiga slicing through Koga's side. Sesshomaru flew in and knocked Koga back before the Tetsusaiga could cleave him in two.

"I thought you didn't have allies.", Kimaryu taunted as he and his cousin clashed.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"I don't."

Sesshomaru reached out to grab Tokijin from Kimaryu's belt, but was kicked back..

"I think not."

Kimaryu raised his sword, then stopped at the sound of a drawn bow.

"Don't move a muscle!" Kagome shouted as she and Inuyasha arrived on the scene.

Kimaryu smiled.

"The half-breed and the girl. You're all here."

Kimaryu drew Tokijin.

" I said don't move!"

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't take to your orders, your highness!"

A surge of energy exploded from Tokijin and ripped straight for Kagome.

"Look out!"

Inuyasha scooped her up and leaped to the side, barely missing the blue bolt that whizzed past them. For a moment; they lay there , half dazed half enjoying the moment of entanglement.

"Are you okay Kagome?", Inuyasha asked.

She nodded, breathing heavily in his arms.

"Look, I'll handle him. You just stay here."

"Please be careful." Kagome said.

Koga launched another assault while Sesshomaru flew at Kimaryu from the side. He easily matched everyone of the wolf demon's blows while keeping Sesshomaru at bay. Ducking under a kick, he twisted to meet Sesshomaru and sent Koga sprawling.

"Damn!", Koga growled in frustration, "He's gotten stronger and faster since last time."

He stood up and wiped the blood from his lips. "But not strong enough!" In an explosion of rage Koga burst forward. Without taking his eyes from Sesshomaru, Kimaryu moved his arm.

Blade met armor and then flesh in a movement so fast Koga was hurled back. Blood flowed freely from the wide crimson streak across his chest.

"One down."

Kimaryu rushed for Sesshomaru when he realized a blur of red was descending upon him.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

He jumped back just in time as Inuyasha's claws came down.

* * *

Miroku stood leaning outside the hut. Sango was still resting her wounds while Ginta, Hakkaku, Jaken, and Shippo conversed about their individual plights. He couldn't have cared less. His attention was entirely focused on the battle not far from them. A malevolent wind was blowing, and Inuyasha and Kagome were dead in the center. "This doesn't look good." 

Kimaryu's aura was growing stronger; no doubt ,a result of the jewel shards. Miroku looked up in surprise when he felt a raindrop pelt his head. He laughed as he made his way back to the front of the hut. "So much for a malevolent wind. More like a thunderstorm." He stopped just short of the doorway and looked back towards the mountains. Lightning exploded across the sky.

"Please, you two. Be careful."

* * *

Kimaryu towered over the two brothers as he prepared himself. A bolt of lightning crackled overhead and his grip on Tetsusaiga tightened. His wicked smirk widened when he felt the first raindrop land. 

"A perfect backdrop for your deaths, wouldn't you agree?"

Inuyasha popped his knuckles and crouched down, taking on his fighting stance.

"Definitely, but the only one dyin' here today is you."

Tetsusaiga twisted in Kimaryu's hand.

"I'll try to save you for last."

With that, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leaped forward in unison. Claw met blade as Inuyasha flipped over Kimaryu's head. Another bolt of lightning ripped across the sky as Sesshomaru whipped at Kimaryu with his attack. Rain sizzled on the energy whip as the two danced around each others moves with deadly intent. Their fight was cut short when Inuyasha crashed down between them. He slashed at Kimaryu's face but missed everytime. Kimaryu slammed him in the nose with his forehead, sending him stumbling back in a daze.

" Gotcha!"

Tokijin stabbed through his right shoulder and lifted him off his feet. Sesshomaru moved forward to save him but was thrown down by the power of Tetsusaiga.

"Ahh!", Inuyasha cried out as Kimaryu held him up in the rain.

"Are you in pain?" Kimaryu laughed above the roar of the thunder. Inuyasha's blood dripped down the sword and onto Kimaryu's fangs. "You won't feel it much lo. . ."-

"Release him!", screamed Kagome.

A sacred arrow flew through the air and tore through Kimaryu's right arm. Inuyasha and the Tokijin dropped to the ground along with scorched pieces of flesh.

"My aaarrm!" Kimaryu roared.

"You did it Kagome!", Inuyasha cheered still clutching his would.

"Inuyasha, get the shard!" Kagome shouted.

Kimaryu's eyes widened in shcok. "NO!"

Just as Inuyasha reached out for the smoking flesh that held the shard, he felt Tetsusaiga's blade slice through his side. Kimaryu kicked him out of his way and knelt down in pain.

"I can assure you that you won't die slowly, human.", he said from behind clenched teeth.

He shoved the blackened shard into the bone and new flesh formed around it until his arm had fully regenerated.

"Wind Scar!"

"Kagome!"

Koga leaped infront of her and turned his back shielding her from Tetsusaiga's light.

"Koga, no!", Kagome screamed as he fell to the ground. She fell to her knees in tears. "Koga, please get up! You have to get up!"

"Kagome run!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I won't!"

She stood up and loaded her an arrow to the bow, her last arrow.

"Kimaryu, you coward! Prepare yourself! This is the day you die!"


	8. Crimson Steel

Chapter 8 Crimson Steel

Time itself seemed frozen as Kagome and Kimaryu stood waiting for the other to make their movie. Inuyasha could hardly see as the rain continued to pelt his battered body, but he kept his eyes focused squarely on Kagome.

Kimaryu's eyes flashed with lighting as he watched the enemy, never faltering for a moment.

"What's the matter girl? You're shaking!"

She was indeed. The rain was making it harder for here to hold her ground. She losing her focus.

"Well then",said Kimaryu, "if you won't attack, I will!"

He flipped back to where Inuyasha lay wounded and raised the Tetsusaiga.

"Say goodbye!"

His insane laughter was suddenly cut short when he felt the cold steel of a sword pierce his back.

He looked down to see the blade jutting out of his chest.

"You!"

Sesshomaru pulled Tensaiga from the demon and kicked him away from Inuyasha.

"That sword!", Kimaryu screamed as he fell to his knees, "I sensed no power from it! How could such a weak blade have pierced me?"

A familiar malevolent grin lined Sesshomaru's face as he watched Kimaryu stumble.

"This sword doesn't hold the power to kill. You are right in that regard. However, it can slay those who are not of this world."

Kagome gasped as she realized what Sesshomaru was implying.

"He's. . . dead?"

Sesshomaru could scarcely hide his amusement.

"The mighty Kimaryu is nothing more than a specter who perished in battle years ago to my father."

Kimaryu's eyes burned with fury. His fangs glistened in the flashing light and a low growl escaped his throat.

"Who would have guessed that this useless piece of metal would be the key to your demise. Father always did seem to have a morbid sense of humor."

Kimaryu rose up as Sesshomaru rushed forward with new found vigor. Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga met as another bolt of lighting crashed down overhead.

"What!?", Kimaryu roared as the Tetsusaiga transformed back.

"Even better!"Sesshomaru shouted.

He drove Kimaryu back with a series of strikes and Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded and reached up to stroke her face.

"You're not crying, are you?"

She shook her head, even knowing the tears were welling up.

"Kagome, you can do it."

His eyes closed and his hand fell from her face. She stood and her hold on the bow tightened as she looked on at the battle.

The swords clashed as Kimaryu was continually driven back. With each step back, Sesshomaru took two steps forward and countered every blow. Without the Tetsusaiga at his disposal, Kimaryu was sorely at a disadvantage. He had lost his edge and was relying solely on defense.

What was happening? With each strike, he was losing his ground. It was the Tensaiga's aura. Its very presence was cutting off the power of the jewel shards. Sesshomaru seemed to know this as he continued to unleash his assault. He moved forward, knocking Tokijin aside and sliced Kimaryu across the chest.

"Arhh!", Kimaryu roared as he fell back in agony.

Sesshomaru smirked as he admired the blood running down his blade. It sizzled and evaporated.

"It's over, Kimaryu. You've lost.", he said coldly.

Kimaryu looked up into his eyes with searing anger.

"Have I?"

With that, he leaped back and held up the Tokijin.

"Die!"

Bolts of demonic energy ripped through the air and flew at Sesshomaru. He knelt down and caught the attack with the Tensaiga and was able to divert it away from himself.

Kimaryu roared in anger and sent another blast screaming towards his cousin.

Sesshomaru easily deflected the attack and stood unscathed.

"I pray that was not all you can muster. Then again, it's not surprising that a fool like you is unable to tap into the power of either of the two swords you've pilfered."

Kimaryu stood not ten feet from him, his power nearly exhausted. The Tensaiga was sapping his life by the moment. He had to bring the fight to a close.

"You've done well Sesshomaru. You've figured out my little secret. That sword of yours is truly amazing and yet it will not save you." Kimaryu hissed, buying time.

"What are you babbling on about?"

The rain had stopped and now there was only the sound of thunder in the distance.

"Through the Tokijin, I've learned an awful lot about your relationship with the Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga. Oh, yes. It tells me that you despise the sword given you as your birthright and covet your brother's sword above all else."

Sesshomaru masked his growing anger.

"It also tells me that you've denied its thirst for blood for far too long. Could it be that human girl that has changed you so? Rin."

"What have you done with her?"

"Struck a nerve!", Kimaryu laughed, "Fear not! She is . . . unharmed. You, on the other hand, should be more concerned with your own fate."

With that, Kimaryu ran the palm of his hand across Tokijin's blade. His blood spilled out and covered the sword in a black haze.

"The sword's power is increased from blood. It matters not the source. Prepare yourself, Sesshomaru."

A dark aura suddenly engulfed Kimaryu and the Tokijin. He was preparing to unleash a terrible attack. Kagome ran to Sesshomaru's side and prepared her bow.

"We have to finish him!" She shouted.

"No."

Kagome turned to him in anger.

"We can't just stand here while he gets ready to kill us!"

Sesshomaru looked straight ahead.

"Don't think that because Inuyasha allows you to fight alongside him that I would."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't need your permission", She said as she raised her bow, "I'm taking him . . .NOW!"

"No!"

Sesshomaru knocked the bow from her hands, snapping the arrow in two.

"What have you done?" Kagome shrieked.

"He's just sealed your fates!" Kimaryu sang as he raised the Tokijin.

Sesshomaru turned to face him.

"He's mine!"

"Crimson Dragon Strike!"

Kimaryu waved Tokijin unleashing a barrage of blood red lighting that tore through the ground and air . Sesshomaru raised Tensaiga to defend himself but was hurled back.

"Inuyasha!" Screamed Kagome.

As she reached out for him she was ripped off the ground and he along with her. It was as if the very air were sucked out of her lungs as she was twisted about in the deadly surge of demonic power. Inuyasha's body was thrown past her as her world disappeared in flash of light.

* * *

Miroku's eyes widened in disbelief as he felt the pull of a strong demonic aura.

"Oh, no! Kilala, hurry!"

She nodded as the flames at her feet increased and blazed through the air.

* * *

Kimaryu walked through the smoking crater that was once the village and stopped short of Kagome and Inuyasha's bodies. He kicked Inuyasha out of the way and raised his sword over Kagome.

"Still alive. Just what are you?"

As he looked at her face, something in him snapped. Tetsusaiga fell from his hand and he began to quiver on his knees as if he was in pain.

"What is . . .happening to me?"

"Kimaryu."

He looked up to see a woman standing over him. A tall beautiful woman with long silver hair and piercing blue eyes returned his stare. She was wrapped in a silk white kimono that flowed freely like clouds. Her face held a certain sadness that for reasons unknown scorched Kimarayu's very being.

"Who are you?"

"Kimaryu, why have you done this?"

A ghostly pale hand reached out to touch him and then she was gone. Kimaryu open his eyes and he was back in the village. Kagome lay unconscious in front of him. Had she caused this vision?

He placed Tetsusaiga and Tokijin back under his belt and lifted Kagome up.

"Stop!"

Kimaryu turned to see Miroku approaching atop Kilala.

"You cannot stop me."

He waved his hand sending Miroku and Kilala flying backwards. Kimaryu turned and began to leave.

"No! Kagome!"

She disappeared with her captor behind the clouds.


	9. Taken

Chapter 9. Taken

As Kimaryu glided effortlessly through the clearing sky, he stared into Kagome's angelic face. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was somehow familiar to him-almost important.

What was this holding him back? Why had he been unable to take her life back in the village?

What separated her from all the other insignificant lives he'd taken. The moment flashed over again in his head. When he'd raised the Tetsusaiga it wasn't that he couldn't, rather, someone told him not to. He struggled with these new feelings of helplessness and guilt and tore his stare away from Kagome as he ascended.

* * *

Miroku made his way to Inuyasha and Koga and sighed with relief. They were still alive. 

"Kilala, go retrieve the others. I shall stay and guard them."

The nekomata let out an affectionate growl and headed back toward the camp. Miroku looked down at Sesshomaru and Koga in anger. They could have stopped him. They could have done something to save her.

"I should have come with them." He sighed.

After a long moment of silence, he readied himself for Kilala's return.

"No sense placing the blame, I suppose."

He lifted Inuyasha and dragged him to a strewn mat.

"Sango . . ."

* * *

Kimaryu rushed through the forest, Kagome in his arms. 

"It's happening again." He groaned, "Could it be Sesshomaru's sword that has weakened me so? Either way, I must hurry back to the ruins before it worsens." He descended to the ground, unable to fly. He would arrive by nightfall.

* * *

Sango jumped off of Kilala's back, clutching Shippo to her chest. Ginta and Hakkaku weren't too far behind. She gasped as she saw the three demons unconscious and wounded. 

"What happened here?"

Miroku rushed to her side.

"Sango, you're still recovering from your injuries. You shouldn't be here."

"Never mind me! What happened?", She said more urgently this time.

Miroku looked down.

" It was Kimaryu, he slaughtered everyone in this village. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga tried to stop him but they failed."

Ginta and Hakkaku stopped in their tracks when they saw their beaten leader.

"Koga . . ."

Sango looked around, quickly noticing the absence of a friend.

"Miroku, where is Kagome?"

Miroku continued to look down not wanting to see the horror that was gripping her face.

"He . . .has her."

Sango's heart skipped a beat.

"This can't be."

Miroku leaped forward just in time to catch her as she lost her footing.

"It's my fault! I should have been here. I could have done something!"-Miroku cut her off and pulled her close to him.

"Stop it, Sango. There's nothing any of us could have done."

She hit his chest, tears already flowing down her cheeks.

"I know, but . . ."

Miroku held her there in his arms, trying his best to comfort her as she wept for Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Jaken's shrieks echoed through every inch of the forest as he stumbled through the fading light. 

"Where are you, master?"

He stopped and rested by a fallen tree. Darkness was but an hour away. He knew that he would be perfect prey for wandering youkai if he did not find Sesshomaru.

"I have to hurry", he said, "but in what direction?"

A strange humming sound filled the air and Jaken leaped behind the tree. The source of the sound emerged in the form a pale serpentine demon that flew overhead.

"That's a soul gatherer.", He whispered, "The soul gatherer of that Kikyo woman."

Quickly and quietly, he decided to follow. The phantom curved and curled its way through the tree tops as Jaken crept behind it. He scampered and hopped along until he arrived at a small clearing. The forest immediately lit up with the glow of soul collectors, each carrying a glowing bundle. In the center of the clearing stood a woman with flowing black hair. She was clothed in the garb of a priestess.

"It is her."

One by one, the white serpents fed the souls of the dead into her body. She sighed heavily as her strength returned.

"She's a specter!" Jaken said a little too loudly.

Kikyo's gaze shifted to the forest.

"Come out! I know you're there!"

There was no movement. Seeing that the intruder was not going reveal himself of his own volition, she raised her hand.

"I warned you.", She said with a smile.

The trees and brush Jaken hid behind where uprooted and hurled aside by the swarm of soul collectors.

"AAAHH, please don't kill me!!! I-I was just. . ."

Kikyo laughed. "It's only you."

Jaken stammered, "Y-you're not going to kill me?"

"What are you doing here?"

Jaken stared down at his feet, too ashamed and frightened to gaze upon her.

"I'm afraid I'm lost."

"You searching for Sesshomaru I take it?"

Jaken nodded.

"Take this."

One of the soul collectors descended from the sky and coiled itself around Jaken.

"It will lead you to Sesshomaru and the others."

Kikyo turned and began to leave when Jaken called out to her.

"You're not coming? I-I mean not that it's any of my business."

Kikyo continued into the darkness.

"I have other matters to attend to."

* * *

Miroku fed the fire with nearby wood as he and the others sat solemnly by their wounded. 

"What do you think Inuyasha will say?" Shippo asked.

"I can't say. His wounds are great so he probably won't be back to speed for at least a day or two."

Suddenly everyone's attention was diverted to the outskirts of the villages as Jaken wondered in.

"I've been searching high and low for Lord Sesshomaru and now that I . . .!"

He was rendered speechless when he saw his master's body.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken ran to his side and began to sob.

"Don't worry, Jaken.", Shippo said, "He's still alive."

Miroku turned back to the fire, not wanting to see the others' vacant expressions. Where did they go from here?. What was there next move? Whatever it was, it had to executed soon or dear friends would be lost to them forever.

"Please just hold on. We're coming for you. . . ."

* * *

Ch.10 Battle Scars- Inuyasha awakens to discover his worst fears have become reality. Kagome has been captured by the demon Kimaryu and he is powerless to save her. Joining forces with his two most powerful adversaries might be the only option left if he wishes to save the one he loves. But will he be able to realize it in time? 


	10. Battle Scars

I would just like to take the time to mention that this chapter was a collaboration between Bekotsu and myself. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 Battle Scars

As he lay awake, Sesshomaru stared up into the infinite abyss obscured by the opaque glow of the moon. The twilight of the stars and the cascade of light from the moon moved him to say one word, "Rin." He turned to see Inuyasha and Koga laying not ten feet from him. The human girl, Kagome, was gone. He averted his gaze back down to his legs which were burdened by Jaken's weight.

"Pathetic."

He brushed his minion aside and rose with great effort. He felt his senses greeted by the scent of blood, human and demon. The village was drenched in it. He pulled his hair back behind his shoulder, turned to face the welcoming darkness of the forest, and continued his procession.

Miroku, who lay awake near Sango, noticed Sesshomaru's lone figure striding towards the forest and decided to follow. After a few moments, Sesshomaru halted, so instantly infact that Miroku would have walked right into him had he not been paying attention.

"What do you want, Monk?" Sesshomaru said icily.

Miroku smiled. "So you knew I was following, did you?"

"Cut the small talk. What do you want?."

Quickly realizing that his opportunity was falling through he replied, "I understand that you weren't successful in your pursuit of Kimaryu."

"Did you come here simply to state the obvious?"

"No. I came here to ask you for your help." Miroku retorted kneeling behind him.

Sesshomaru turned, his eyes showing a mix of surprise and repulsion.

"Am I to understand that you, a lowly human monk, beseeches that I Sesshomaru save you and your miserable friends." he hissed.

Miroku continued to bow nervously.

"That's one way of putting it."

The mild amusement that flickered in Sesshomaru's eyes vanished as almost as soon as it had appeared.

"Get up, human. Your obeisance is wasted. I'll have nothing more to do with you or that half-breed brother of mine."

Sesshomaru turned to leave, when Miroku called out to him.

" Are you telling me that you feel nothing for the life of that girl? I would have thought that the mighty Sesshomaru would at least wish to retrieve what shred of honor he has left, but apparently not. Apparently he's nothing more than a cowa. . . ."

He was cut off when Sesshomaru turned completely towards him in a fury. His eyes never shifted from their emotionless stare for an instant but a powerful wind issued forth from his body that nearly knocked Miroku off his feet.

"It seems you've indulged yourself in the company of half-demons for too long. Make no mistake, I don't bear my brothers tolerance for fools like you. Save the human on your own time. I will face Kimaryu when the time comes and I'll do it without any interference."

With that, Sesshomaru vanished into the night leaving Miroku stunned and silent but grateful nonetheless.

* * *

_The sky darkened with clouds of miasma as Inuyasha and Kagome stood ready for battle._

_"Finished playing hide-and-seek, huh?" Inuyasha said as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga._

_Narkau's maniacal laughter resinated through the entire area as he descended from the poison cloud._

_"Die!"_

_A stream of poisonous spikes cascaded upon them only to be thwarted by Inuyasha's sword._

_"That the best you got?!", Inuyahsa roared moving in for an attack, "That wont stop me!"_

_Demon claws burst out from beneath Naraku's cloak ripping past Inuyasha._

_"Ha! Ya missed!"_

_Naraku smiled his arms reached past the half-demon._

_"Fool. Once again, you think it's all about you."_

_Inuyasha turned, horror overtaking his face as he realized Naraku's true target._

_"Kagome!"_

_Naraku's hands seized her by her legs and arms and lifted her up into the air._

_"Nooo!"_

_The arms pulled her straight ahead right into Naraku._

_Inuyasha stared on in horror as she was pulled into the monstrous demon._

_"You bastard!"_

_He raised his hands only to realize Tetsusaiga was no longer there._

_"What of your strength now, Inuyasha? What of your precious Kagome? Once again you played right into my hands and forfeited the one thing you loved the most! Suffer!!!"_

_Thousands of spiked tendrils exploded from Naraku and tore through Inuyasha's flesh . . ._ .

* * *

Inuyasha sprang awake, screaming and panting. He looked from Sango, to Shippo, to Miroku as he took in his surroundings. 

"Where is she?!" He roared.

Sango and Shippo turned nervously to Miroku whose face was written with guilt.

"Kimaryu . . . has her."

Without another word Inuyasha rose to his feet and wrapped himself in his tattered kimono.

"What are you doing?" Sango inquired.

Inuyasha turned away from her in anger.

"How can you even ask such a thing? I not gonna sit here while that bastard has his hands on her! I have to find her! I have to . . ."

His voice broke off. He was trembling.

"Inuyahsa, listen.", Miroku started, "I understand how you feel but . . ."- "No, you don't!"Inuyasha interjected, " Cause if you did, you'd be out there right now looking for her!"

Inuyasha glared at Koga's wounded body.

"I'm going to save her."

* * *

Sesshomaru was making his way back to the village when he spotted Inuyasha. 

"Walking with our tale between our legs, are we?" he said in passing.

Inuyasha continued, not even bothering to reply.

"It was only a matter of time. You couldn't possibly have protected her forever."

A low growl escaped Inuyasha's throat.

"Shut up.", he said through clenched fangs.

"And if I don't? You're pathetic. Still nothing but empty threats. Kagome never stood a chance."

"How dare you!"

Before he had time to think, Inuyasha was in the air preparing to rip Sesshomaru apart.

Just as the two brothers were about to clash, Miroku sprang between them.

"Get the hell outta my way!" Inuyasha roared.

"I won't stand here and watch you waste more time by fighting him! Throwing your life away isn't gonna get Kagome back any sooner!"

Miroku glanced over his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, my offer still stands."

Sesshomaru scoffed at the idea and turned to leave.

"Where the hell are you going, you bastard?! Get back here and fight me!" Inuyasha yelled as his brother vanished into the night.

"Let me go!" He knocked Miroku back and turned to go off into the distance.

Miroku was at a loss for words as the two brothers ventured off in separate directions.

"What now?"

* * *

Ch.11 Gifts and Revelations- A familiar pale demon appears before Kimaryu and offers him the key to unleashing the power he seeks. Myoga reveals the origins of Kimaryu's hatred for Inuyasha's father and his role in the Great War. _A great darkness lies in the truth of that which was forgotten. _


	11. Gifts and Revelations

Chapter 11 Gifts and Revelations

Golden streaks of light pierced through the canopy and beamed down on Inuyasha's face as he slept in the tree tops above. Yet, even as he slept in the tranquil peace of sunrise, he could not forget what had happened the night before.

_No, you don't understand! _

_I have to save her!_

_I'm going alone . . ._

He looked up into the sky, slowly letting his hazel eyes take in the growing sunlight. Had he been too harsh? He had just left him standing there ,after all.

"Damn."

He shifted positions on the branch, trying to compensate for his aching wounds. The battle had drained more of him than he was willing to admit, and he had thus been forced to retire here until he was fully recovered. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered to him unless she was alright.

"Kagome." He whispered as he fell back into the all too tempting lull of sleep. Just as his eyes began close he felt a sharp pain in his neck .

"Myoga."

He smacked the tiny flee demon and watched as he fell back into his hand.

"So, the coward finally shows up. Wake up, Myoga! I know your still alive!"

The flee's crushed body inflated and, returning to normal as he sprang to life.

"Master Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise. How have you been?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Spare me, okay."

Myoga looked up at his master in confusion.

"What are you so angry about? I dropped by to say hello! You don't have to bite my head off!"

His cries for attention were cut short when he noticed the empty sheath at his masters side.

"Um, I may be out of place for asking this", he began, "but where is the Tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha's reluctance to answer only confirmed his suspicions.

"Please tell me you did not lose the Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha continued to look away and Myoga broke down in tears.

"You lost the sword! I can't believe this! After everything we've been through, you choose now to lose it?!"-"Shut the hell up, alright!", Inuyasha shouted, "It's not like I handed it over to him on a platter!"

Myoga froze. "Him? You mean someone has your sword? Who?! Who has the Tetsusaiga?"

* * *

Kimaryu stopped dead in his tracks as he detected the presence of another.

"Some one is coming."

No sooner had he drawn Tetsusaiga, when a purple light descended up ahead. He leaped through the trees and took to the sky. From this altitude he could see everything within a fifty mile radius; and with the power of the shards, he felt everything that so much as breathed. Then he felt it, a ripple.

"The lake."

Immediately, he fell back to the ground and rushed through the forest. The smell of new prey was permeating the air. He burst out of the clearing and came skidding to a stop at the water's edge.

The lake was churning back and forth as if something has disturbed it.

"I see you." Kimaryu leaped back raised the sword. "Wind Scar!"

The blast of wind and light rushed forth preparing to reveal what lay underneath when a new light came up through the lake.

"What?!"

The Wind Scar was split in two and dissipated when it collided with the pillar of light. The waters parted and a massive demon rose up from it's waters. It's body stretched nearly seventy feet and was inclosed in purple blade-like scales. Even this, however, paled in comparison to it's monstrous fangs jutting from it's serpentine head. Atop the demon's head, sat a snow white girl holding a mirror. Kimaryu's eyes widened as he beheld this sight.

"I know you . . ."

* * *

"What?!", came Myoga's startled shriek, "Did you just say Kimaryu?!"

Inuyasha nodded, "Why, ya know him?"

Myoga fell flat on his back as he took in this information.

"What's your problem?"

"Forgive me, master Inuyasha. That is name I've not heard spoken sense the time of Great War."

Myoga sat up and looked very intently. "Kimaryu was the only son of Lord Zenaku, your father's brother."

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

"So he really is my . . .cousin."

Myoga nodded.

"Even then, he was a formidable warrior. So great, in fact, were his skills that your father appointed him as third in command of his grand army."

Inuyasha could barely keep his posture as his heart continued to pound in his chest.

_Kimaryu? His flesh and blood?_ The thought of having anything to do with that beast made him sick to his stomach.

Myoga wasted no time in continuing. "The war was raging to a close, and your father had received critical information as to the panther tribes base of operations. Using this information a plan was created to take out the enemy in a single crushing blow. The grand army was divided into two units. The group led by Lord Zenaku and Kimaryu were to attack and secure the panther tribe encampments in the east while your father and his group attacked the leader." Myoga suddenly paused and sighed heavily, his eyes becoming hazy with the memories of the past.

"Why'd you stop?" yelped Inuyasha.

Myoga shook his head as if he'd been woken up from a trance.

"Forgive me master. My heart grows heavy in recalling these memories. Your father would soon learn that those plans did not fall into his hands by chance. No, it was a trap set by the Panther King himself."

Inuyasha stared at his tiny vassal, completely captivated by his recollections.

"So you mean dad knew it was a trap and still went in anyway?"

"Yes.", Myoga sighed, "But even he could not have foreseen what was to come . . ."

* * *

The leviathan towered over Kimaryu as he readied himself.

"Just who are you?"

The pale demon atop the monster's head began to speak.

"Put down your sword. We have not come to fight you."

Kimaryu only tightened the grip on his weapon.

"I asked you a question."

"I am Kanna, an incarnation of Naraku, he who freed you from your seal."

Kimaryu lowered his guard in hear this.

"Naraku freed me?"

Kanna nodded.

"For what purpose?"

"Naraku wished that you be set free and so it was." Kanna replied.

A faint grin appeared on Kimaryu's face. "That's it?" He asked, beginning to laugh, "So some random demon happened upon my prison and broke my seal did he? And I suppose this Naraku expects some sort of payment back, does he?"

"Naraku asks nothing except that you use the jewel shards to destroy Inuyasha and his friends.", said Kanna.

Kimaryu's eyes narrowed. "You came all this way just to tell me that? Does this Naraku take me for a fool?"

Kanna's soulless expression remained unchanged.

"It is true that you are strong, but you could be even stronger."

"What do you mean?"

"Something stands in your way, something buried deep inside your soul. At your core rests a lingering sorrow, regret for a fallen comrade perhaps."

Kimaryu roared out in protest, "Regret?! You dare imply that such a worthless emotion bars my path? I've slain hundreds! Armies have fallen at my feet and you dare mention that word?!"

"What's left of he who was once whole fears the full power that the jewel offers. That part of him wishes to preserve what is left of the previous life and that is what stops you from realizing true power. You must forget the past, forget your regret, and forget . . .her."

Kimaryu's world began to spin around him because deep down, he knew this demon spoke the truth. He saw Kagome's face again and then he saw _her_ face. Her silver hair glistened in the light. Her sky blue eyes racked his soul with pain and he was again brought to his knees. The wounds inflicted upon him by Sesshomaru had reappeared.

"How?!", He screamed, "How do I forget?!"

* * *

"Zenaku and his troops were ambushed in the east by the Panther King and his soldiers.", Myoga said.

"But I thought the Panther King's new base was in the west. What the heck was it doing all the way out there?", Inquired Inuyasha.

"He must have known that your father would follow the fake lead. He realized that he could weaken the enemy by obliterating half his forces and chose to fight your uncle. When Zenaku arrived, he and his forces were completely overwhelmed. Four hundred soldiers when in. One came out."

"Kimaryu.", Inuyasha finished.

"He suffered a terrible blow that day. He lost his father and friends to the war . . . and his wife to be."

"What?"

"She was a beautiful woman and an even stronger demon sorceress. Her powers were amazing but unfortunately she would never have the chance to hone them. Lady Sinoriko would meet her end at the hands of the Panther Lord. When your father found him he was so overtaken be grief and anger that he left the clan and renounced all ties with your father."

Inuyasha sat back in shock. So much had happened that he didn't know about.

"What happened next?", He asked.

"The war raged on for many years until your father was finally able to come face to face with the demon lord and deliver the final blow. Not long after this, Kimaryu returned. Yet something was different about, darker. There was a great void left by what he had lost. His heart had been devoured by darkness. . ." Myoga paused yet again.

"What is it?", Inuyasha asked, "What happened?"

"He attacked the castle . . ."

* * *

"Tell me how!", Kimaryu screamed as the scars from his past reappeared. "How do I erase this pain?!"

The leviathan lowered its head as Kanna dismounted, and landed softly on the ground. She stood over Kimaryu, an eerie light shining in her cold eyes. Something almost resembling sympathy. She placed a ghostly pale hand on his shoulder as he continued to quiver.

"How do I forget?" He asked again.

Kanna knelt down until she was within an inch of his face and whispered in his ear, "Kagome."

Kimaryu looked into her eyes in confusion.

Kanna whispered, "She has the power to take away your pain. She must be made to know your suffering. When her heart has been consumed by despair, you will have true power."

"How?"-"The wall of memories. . ."

Immediately his pain stopped and his wounds vanished. He stood using the Tetsusaiga and looked around.

"She's gone."

The demon towering over him seemed to be awaiting his orders.

"I understand.", He said.

He placed Tetsusaiga back under his belt and started back towards the trees.

"If you see the half-demon and his friends . . .kill them."

* * *

"He murdered his own brethren?"

"Yes.", Myoga said, "Luckily, your father arrived in time to stop him before he could go any further."

Inuyasha leaped from the branch and descended back to the ground.

"What are you doing, my lord?"

"I'm going to get Miroku and the others. We've rested long enough!",Inuyasha roared, "We've got to stop him!"

* * *

Ch.12 Unspoken Alliance, Battle on the Lake- Upon learning Kimaryu's true intentions from Myoga, Inuyasha and the others set out to rescue Rin and Kagome. On their way, they must face a new and powerful youkai. Also, an old nemesis makes his presence known. _To receive true power a sacrifice is needed._


	12. Unspoken Alliance, Battle on the Lake

Chapter 12. Unspoken Alliance, Battle on the Lake

" . . . . . .Yeah. So, anyway, that's what happened." Inuyasha said.

"Wow."

Miroku and the others sat back and contemplated the information they had just received. Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"So, let me get this straight. Kimaryu is your cousin? Your own flesh and blood stole the Tetsusaiga and tried to kill you?"

"Would you stop repeating the obvious? He turned against his own clan and went after my dad. So his attacking me and Sesshomaru shouldn't surprise you!"

"Yes." Miroku agreed, "It makes sense now why he hates you two so much."

Koga stood up in frustration.

"This little history lesson's been entertaining and all, but what about Kagome? We can't just sit here talking while she's . . ."-"Shut up, wolf!" Inuyasha retorted, "No one has forgotten about her! Especially not me!"

"It's your fault she's gone, mutt!" Roared Koga.

"My fault?! Where the hell were you?! Oh, that's right, face done in the damn dirt!"

"Why you fu. . .!"-They were cut off as Miroku was forced to intervene.

"Both of you just calm down. This is exactly why we're in this predicament!" He said.

Inuyasha and Koga exchanged glares and returned to their spots across the room.

"I have a plan any ways."

"It won't help us if you and Koga continue to fight like this. You two have to come to a mutual agreement." Said Miroku.

"And what exactly might that be?"

"You two must agree to work together. If you hope to have any chance of getting back your sword and liberating Rin and Kagome, cooperation is needed from you both."

Before Inuyasha had to decline, Koga was already shooting down the proposal.

"What the hell are you on, monk? You really think I'd ally myself with a mutt?!"-"It's for Kagome!"Shippo shouted, "Or does nothing get through that thick skull of yours?"

Everyone looked at the little kitsune in surprise.

"And if you two don't quit acting like babies, then I'll go save her myself.!" He added.

"He's right!"Ginta and Hakkaku said, only to be stared down by Koga.

"Yes, stop being so childish and work together for once!" Sango chimed in.

Inuyasha and Koga turned away from each other, neither willing to admit the truth.

"Inuyasha!"

"Koga!"

Finally, they both caved in.

"All right! Get off my back!" They said in unison.

"I'll agree to this for now, mutt! The moment Kagome's out of harm's way, you're on your own!"-"Fine with me ya mangy stinking"-"Okay!" Miroku said, cutting them off yet again. "Now that we've finally gotten that settled, Inuyasha, lets hear your plan."

Sesshomaru stood facing the wind as the calm breeze steadily began to pick up.

"It's faint,"he said to himself, "but Kimaryu's aura seems to be fading. Almost like it was during our battle when I wounded him with Tensaiga. Could he be . . ."

Sesshomaru turned back from the edge of the cliff.

"Ah-Un!"

The two headed dragon flew to him and he mounted his stead.

"So Kimaryu is hiding in some old run down temple?" Koga asked.

"Not just any temple." Replied Myoga, jumping up until he was eye level with the wolf demon, "It is the hidden fortress of old that holds all the secrets of the great dog demon clan. Simply put it is the temple of forgotten memories."

"Okay . . .?"Koga said, trying to wrap his brain around it.

"Look", Inuyasha said, "It used to be a place were the leader of the clan used to go and train and meditate and all that crap. Right, Myoga?"

"Um, yes. It was created many eons ago by the first ruler of the dog demon clan. It is believed that when he died the vast knowledge and demonic power he'd acquired was infused into the very walls themselves."

"So the temple was alive?" Shippo asked.

"Not in so many words." Myoga replied, "It was meant to be a haven for the dog demon lords that followed. It was where they went to master their powers and emerge as even stronger demons. As you can probably imagine, this place was both a great asset to the dog demon tribe and a great danger. So, to insure that infighting never occurred between disagreeing factions, the location was only ever known by one ruler at a time. The secret was then passed on to the ruler's successor at his time of death. Lord Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father was the last ruler to know

its location."

"Why didn't he pass it on to Sesshomaru?" Miroku inquired.

Myoga laughed.

"You really think my master would have passed on such a power to someone as arrogant as Sesshomaru? No, but he had other reasons for not revealing it. The same reason he refused to tap into the temple's true power. It required . . .a sacrifice."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Myoga, you didn't tell me this!"

"I told you my memory is hazy!", Myoga protested.

"The mutt's right!", Koga shouted, "What kinda sacrifice did this demon temple need?"

"It required the blood of a priestess."

"What?!"

Inuyasha nearly squeezed the life out of his vassal.

"What part of **'Kimaryu has Kagome' **don't you understand?!"

"I-If you'd stop crushing me I'm sure I can explain!"

"You sure as hell better!"

"The priestess isn't so much sacrificed as she is used as a sort of link or medium to the temples power. The problem is that after three days the soul of that priestess fades completely and is absorbed into the temple as well. After that point, the temple's power is active for thousand years before another sacrifice is needed. Not only that, but being that Kimaryu was not the next successor, he will be unable to tap into the temple's power. If he tries to venture into it's core, he will be destroyed."

"What about Kagome?"

"I'm unsure. However, if Kimaryu had attempted to used it a massive amount of demonic energy would have been released. It would have been felt for miles, my lord."

"So there's still a chance?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, if we can locate the temple in time."

Just as everyone rose to their feet the unmistakable sound of buzzing filled the air.

The sky was blackened by the wings of thousands of Saimyosho as they swarmed over the tiny hut.

Ah-Un had to land to avoiding being covered by the cloud of yellow and black hell wasps.

Sesshomaru looked on as Inuyasha and the others came out of the hut.

"T-Those are Naraku's insects.", Ginta said.

Miroku nodded. "Definitely a trap."

"Yeah, well it ain't exactly like I can afford to pass it up!" Inuyasha said, "One thing's for certain, though! They all seem to be heading in the direction of Kimaryu's aura. So either way you look at it, it's coming down to the wire. If you don't think you're up to it, stay here!"

Inuyasha looked back at the others to see if they would back down. Their faces showed that they were ready to follow him no matter what lay ahead.

"Than, let's move!"

Jaken leaped onto to Ah-Un's tale as he and his master ascended into the air.

"Ha! Lord Sesshomaru will be finished with him by the time you fools arrive anyway!" Jaken yelled.

Kilala leaped forth from Sango's arms and transformed into her true self, issuing forth a mighty roar. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo climbed atop the nekomata demon as she too flew through the air.

"Well mutt- oh, I mean Inuyasha," Koga said with a toothy grin, "guess we're on foot! Think ya can keep up?"

"Bite me, wolf."

Immediately, the two took off in a burst of speed, leaving a trail of wind and dust in their wake.

"Wait!" Ginta cried as he and his counterpart choked on their leaders smokey trail. "Why do they always do this to us?!"

"Now we can finally have our revenge on that fool, Kimaryu, my lord!" Jaken said, trying hopelessly to make conversation, "Oh, and we can rescue Rin!"

As Ah-Un glided over a lake Sesshomaru suddenly pulled at the leash, signaling the dragon to stop.

"What is it my lord? Why have we stopped?"

Sesshomaru's glare was fixed on the lake.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

A strange roaring sound began to echo through the air.

"A trap."

The lake surface was broken as an enormous sea serpent rose up and opened it's jaws.

"What is that!?" Jaken screamed.

Sesshomaru and Ah-Un separated just as the demon's powerful jaws snapped shut.

Ah-Un broke free from their muzzle and unleashed a blast of lightning while Sesshomaru attacked with his whip of light. The demon proved to be a formidable foe as it ducked beneath both attacks and disappeared beneath the water. It rose again to try and take Ah-Un and Jaken.

"Staff off Two Heads!"

The flames had no affect as the demon continued to rise straight up.

"I didn't work!" Jaken screamed.

Just as the demon was about to devoure them, Sango's battle cry rang out.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The spinning weapon flew passed Ah-Un and slammed the demon in the center of it's head, knocking it back into the water.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo flew by atop Kilala and caught the Hiraikotsu.

"What is that thing?"

"From the looks of it, one of Naraku's demons." Said Miroku.

"Sesshomaru!"

He turned to see Inuyasha and Koga approaching.

"Finally decided to show up?"

"Shut up." Inuyasha said as he landed next to his brother, " The hell is that thing?"

"Apparently, one of Naraku's minions. Nothing but low class demon trash."

"What happened to all the Saimyosho?"

Sesshomaru flew through the air.

"Hey!"

"I haven't time for an interrogation, brother!"

As flew over the lake, the demon rose out again and unleashed a blast energy. Sesshomaru was caught off guard as the attack rushed straight at him.

"Wind Tunnel!"

The attack was diverted away from Sesshomaru and pulled in the void in Miroku's hand. He then aimed the attack at the demon. Before the wind tunnel could get hold of it however, a swarm of Saimyosho flew in the way from nearby trees and were sucked in.

"Ahh!" Miroku cried as he quickly closed the Wind Tunnel off.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted.

The leviathan's spike tail came jutting out of the water to impale Kilala and her precious passengers when Inuyasha leaped in to intercept.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Inuyasha's claws collided with the demon's hide, but was repelled as razor sharp spikes skewered his hand.

Kilala caught him in her fangs and carried him back to shore.

"Damn," he said as he examined his bleeding hand, "Those scales of his are poison. Miroku, how you doing'?"

"Still here." He replied, "I didn't get too many, but enough to disable my hand for a while."

"I knew Naraku was involved somehow." Inuyasha said as they landed.

"Not only that." Said Sango, "I think that demon has a jewel shard."

"Great."

Sesshomaru flew down at the demon and clawed at it, careful to avoid getting caught on any razor scales. The demon moved its neck like a whip and knocked Sesshomaru back. He caught himself before he hit the water and flew back at the demon, landing a solid punch under its chin and sending it reeling.

"Dammit!" Koga roared, "I hate just standing here!"

"Don't get your fur in a bunch!" Said Inuyasha as he removed the scales from his hand, "I've got an idea."

"Love to hear it dog breath."

"Can the jewels in those skinny legs of yours carry you across the water?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just go along with it." Inuyasha replied. "Sesshomaru!"

His brother turned to him in annoyance from his place in the sky.

"Follow my lead!"

"What?"

The demon rose out of the water once more in a rage.

"Go!"

Koga tore across the water, at top speed diverting the demon's attention while Inuyasha flew through the air.

"Eat this! Blades of Blood!"

Crimson energy blades flew off his claws and went slicing through the demon's neck.

"Now, Sesshomaru!"

"Poison Claw!"

Sesshomaru moved with lightning speed and burned through the demon's head, splitting it straight down the middle and killing it. As pieces of purple flesh rained down around them Inuyasha's attention was caught by the glow of jewel shard. He swam to where it floated and grasped it.

"We did it!"

His victory was cut short when Sango and the others cried out.

"Look out!"

The horde of Saimyosho that had been hiding in the forest around tem suddenly rushed in from all directions. Thousands all aiming for Inuyasha. All aiming for the sacred jewel shard.

Ch.13 The Key-A horde of Saimyosho closes in on the group's newly found jewel shard. Kagome awakens in the ruins of the temple to find Kimaryu preparing to 'seize his destiny'._You have the power to free me from this pain._


	13. The Key

Chapter 13 The Key

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Inuyasha sliced through the cloud of Saimyosho that swarmed around him. But for each one he cut down, hundreds more flew in and drove their venomous stingers through him. They were after the jewel shard. He dove underwater to escape the horde but turned back to see them coming in after him.

_Damn_.

"They're going in after him!" Shippo cried.

Miroku grasped his wrist in pain, still not recovered from the poison himself.

"I can't use the Wind Tunnel."

Sango stepped up beside him.

"I'll handle it. Kilala!"

The nekomata demon flew to her side and they took to the air over the lake.

Inuyasha cut through the Saimyosho that clung to his kimono as hundreds more kept pouring under the water. The more he killed, the more that surrounded him until the water ran black with blood.

Just then, the Hiraikotsu came spinning past, slicing through the insects barring his path. Kilala came gliding past and Sango grasped Inuyasha's hand. They broke through the surface of the water, cutting down Naraku's insects as they rose.

Sesshomaru looked down on his brother in annoyance.

"Get out of the way."

He descended to the water's surface , shielding Sango and Inuyasha from the insects.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said in surprise.

"We've wasted enough time here!"

A surge of demonic power exploded from Sesshomaru's hand and engulfed the swarm of Saimyosho in its entirety, reducing them to dust in his wake. A shower of burning insects rained down on the lake around them.

Sesshomaru turned to his left to see a single fluttering Saimyosho flying from the trees and rushed after it.

"Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha called out.

Sesshomaru turned back as he flew through the air.

"The insect isn't just retreating. Where it's heading Naraku or Kimaryu is bound to be there!"

Koga took off behind Sesshomaru without a second thought, Ginta and Hakkaku picking up the slack. Inuyasha placed the jewel shard within the fold off his kimono and leaped to the ground.

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried out as he and Ah-Un flew behind them.

Inuyasha turned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"This is it. You guys ready?"

Sango smiled.

"You even have to ask?"

"We're behind you all the way!" Shippo said.

Inuyasha nodded and they headed off into the distance.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the cold damp ground beneath her. Every inch of her body ached. She took in her surroundings and realized that she was in a cave of some sort. A strange glow emanated from the emptiness behind, and as she rose to her feet she realized she wasn't alone. As she turned around a hand reached out from the darkness to choke off her scream.

"You're finally awake", came Kimaryu's icy tone, " It's about time. You have something I need."

"What are you talking about?", Kagome gasped as she wrestled his monstrous grip, " What have you done with Rin?"

"Sesshomaru's urchin? She made the mistake of wondering off into the cave and was pulled into the void. Such is the fate of those who trespass without a key."

"You monster. You don't deserve to live."

Kimaryu tightened his hold and smiled.

"Naraku seems to think differently."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"Naraku?"

"Yes. He's the one who freed me from my seal in the first place. He even told me that you have power to save me."

"What are you talking about, Naraku has been running from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ever since his barrier was broken. He . . ." -"He has given me the key to my ultimate ascension!" Kimaryu said waving his hand into the darkness.

Suddenly the black cave was lit by green streams of light running the length of the ceiling and floor. The streams ran all the way the back of the cave, revealing a large door with a sphere in the center.

"What is this?"

"The door to the wall of memories", Kimaryu said as he lifted her off her feet and approached it, "You're going to open it for me."

* * *

Sesshomaru and Koga leaped over the last stretch of forest and landed at the edge of a cliff face the valley. Directly beneath them lay the ruins of the what appeared to be a temple.

"He's here!"

Inuyasha and the others arrive just minutes after.

Sesshomaru looked back at the others as he descended.

"Jaken, stay here. The rest of you . . .stay out of my way."

Koga scoffed as he followed.

"Ginta. Hakkaku. Don't follow me!"

"What?!", they yelled.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala rushed down the face of the cliff.

Shippo yelled down after them, "Don't worry I'll protect these guys while you save Kagome and Rin!"

* * *

Kimaryu threw Kagome to ground in front of the door.

"Get up and open it!"

"There's no way I'm helping you , no matter how much you threaten me!"

"Fool! It's not just your life in the balance. As we stand here, the child's soul is being drained."

"What?",Kagome asked, here determination wavering.

"This cave feeds on the souls of humans and demons alike. She was pulled in because she wondered in up to this point and is not a descendent of the inuyoukai tribe. On the other side of this door she is being drained of her soul. If she hasn't been devoured already. So you see, you have no choice if you wish to save her."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, had Rin truly been pulled in? She couldn't risk it.

"How do I open it?"

Kimaryu's lips twisted into a wicked grin.

"Place your hand on the sphere in the center of the door."

Just then a Saimyosho flew into the cave and landed on Kimaryu's hand.

"What?!" Kimaryu roared.

He turned to Kagome in fury as he crushed the insect in his fingers.

"Open it!!" he roared.

She place her hand on the sphere and it began to glow red.

"What's happening?"

She couldn't remove her hand.

"Hurry up!"

Her hand passed through the glowing sphere and she twisted it. The cave was illuminated as the door dissolved to reveal a portal of light.

"Yes, it's just behind here."

"Kimaryu!"

He turned to see Sesshomaru and Koga rushing up behind him.

"You fools! You are too late!"

He drew Tokijin and unleashed a blast of lighting forcing them back. Just then Inuyasha and the others arrived.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out.

Before she could even turn around, Kimaryu pushed her into the light and leaped in behind her.

"No!"

Inuyasha and Koga tried to follow but were hurled back by a barrier.

"Damn it!"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air.

"This barrier wreaks with the souls of the dead."

He drew Tensaiga from his obi and flew forward.

"Stand back!"

He cut through the spirit barrier and a powerful demonic force came pouring out.

"This is the entrance to the wall!", Myoga shouted, "Only Sesshomaru and master Inuyasha are able to enter! Kimaryu may have already succeeded in tapping into the temple's power. Be on your guard!"

"You better bring her back in one peace, mutt!", Koga roared.

"Be careful, Inuyasha!", said Sango

"Count on it!"

With that, the brothers stepped into the light.


	14. The Transfer

Chapter 14 The Transfer

The sea of blinding light subsided to reveal a room of amethyst crystal. Kagome and Kimaryu stood in the center of the glowing room bathed in its glow.

"Rin!", screamed Kagome as she ran to a nearby wall.

There lay Rin, lifeless and frozen in behind a wall of crystal.

"Rin! Wake up! Why isn't she moving?"

Kimaryu walked passed her, entranced by the demonic aura that resonated across the room.

"Forget about the girl. She's as good as gone."

He reached out to touch a nearby wall of glowing crystal.

"Can you feel it, Kagome? The power flowing behind these walls-it's incredible."

Suddenly a blast of lighting shot out from the wall and struck Kimaryu before he could touch it.

"What's going on?", Kagome asked, as the room began to quake around them.

Several black spheres appeared and began to circle around Kagome and Kimaryu.

"What are these things?"

Kimaryu's eyes widened and a devilish smile appeared on his face.

"The souls of the dead. All the memories and powers of my ancestors will be mine."

The spheres stopped without warning and shot out beams of lighting that seared through Kimaryu's body.

He screamed in pain as the energy tore through him. The skin on his hands and face began to burn and peel away as demonic lighting clawed at his being. He drew Tetsusaiga from his obi and used its blade to shield himself from the heat and light.

"They're furious. I can feel their hatred for me. They sense that I don't belong in this world and they want to destroy me," he said as the flesh burned off his face to reveal skeletons, "However . . . I will not fall so easily!"

He raised Tetsusaiga and unleashed a pulse wave of power, dispersing the bolts of lightning. The black spheres stopped circling them and suddenly began to glow.

Kagome gasped as she and Kimaryu began to float in midair.

"What have you done?"

"I've reversed the flow of the demonic auras in this room using the sword. Their raging spirits have been made docile and I can manipulate them as I wish. But first . . ."

Kimaryu pointed at Kagome.

"I must cast away the darkness housed in this shell before I can receive their absolution. You are the vessel that will house this power, and through you, I will be bestowed with unimaginable strength."

"No. I won't allow you to . . . "-"You don't have a choice. It has already begun!"

The room seemed to vanish from around them and their was a surging light that replaced it.

The spheres surrounded Kagome and began to orbit around her.

Kimaryu roared as a great darkness exited his body and entered Kagome.

"What is this? This pain is unbearable!", she screamed.

Light poured out from the spheres into her body and soared into Kimaryu.

* * *

Hundreds of images flashed before Kagome's eyes as the energy was transferred out of her. She could see flashes of the great war. Sights of the Dog demons fighting ferociously with the Panther demon tribe whirled around her. She saw a battlefield littered with bodies of the dead and dying. She saw the leader of the demon panther tribe battling with a young silver haired warrior and a woman. The female demon was struck down and the young demon was mortally wounded. As the Panther king prepared kill the demon, a larger dog demon leaped in bringing with him several more troops.

These images shattered before Kagome's eyes and she was given another vision. This time, it was of the young demon from before doing battle with another silver haired warrior. This man was strangely familiar. He fought like Sesshomaru, but his eyes held a certain softness, even for his enemy.

"Why did you choose this path, Kimaryu?"

"You left us to die, old man! You let my father, your brother die! . Sinoriko . . ."

Kimaryu rushed in and struck at his uncle in hatred, but he merely shielded with the Tetsusaiga and used it to throw Kimaryu back.

"You have allowed yourself to be consumed by your delusions. Your hatred for me has devoured your soul. You cannot be allowed to harm anyone else."

"I'll kill you!"

Kimaryu transformed into his true demonic form and lunged forth across the temple room.

"Begone!"

The enormous doors behind Kimaryu opened to reveal a dark void. Inutaisho leaped up to meet his attacker and sliced him along the length of his face. Kimaryu was hurled into the void by the force of the blow and then all Kagome saw was darkness.

* * *

Just then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came crashing through the portal of light and Kimaryu turned to them in delight.

Inuyasha looked up in terror as he saw Kagome's body floating above their heads.

"What have you done to her?!"

"It's not what I've done. She's been made apart of this place. Kagome has become the link between me and the power housed in these walls. Can you not feel it?"

Sesshomaru looked on to see Rin sealed in behind the crystal.

Kimaryu smiled.

"You want to save her. I can sense it. I can also sense your fear. The fear that you won't be able to do anything to help her. That's good. It's the first step to your defeat."

"Must you always spew such nonsense?", Sesshomaru roared, "This ends here and now!"

He flew forward, drawing Tensaiga as he did.

Kimaryu reared back and struck the blade with his bare fists knocking Sesshomaru back in surprise.

"What?!"

"That sword no longer has any power over me."

"You bastard!", Inuyasha roared.

He struck Kimaryu in face with all his might, but was horrified to find he had no effect.

Kimaryu delivered a swift and unforgiving blow to his side, sending him crashing into the wall of crystal.

"Now Sesshomaru . . . it's your turn!"

Kimaryu moved forward, grasping Sesshomaru by the face and morphed through the wall of crystal.

Inuyasha stumbled out from the crater in the wall and looked up at Kagome's comatose body.

"Iron Reaver!"

Bolts of lighting exploded from the spheres that surrounded Kagome and smashed Inuyasha back to the ground.

He coughed up blood as he struggled to get back up.

" Damn it! This place is . . . sapping my strength. Kagome, you've got to wake up!"


	15. Pierce Through The Darkness

Chapter 15 Pierce Through The Darkness

Sesshomaru came flying out of the portal as a surge of demonic energy shot out from the light.

"Get down!"

Miroku, Sango, and Koga hit the dirt as the blast came just inches from hitting them.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Koga.

"Him!" Miroku said.

Kimaryu stepped out from the portal to with Tetsusaiga in hand. He flashed a maniacal grin as the doorway began to vanish behind him.

"What have you done with Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango said, her voice filling with anger, "Where is the girl?"

Kimaryu began to quake with laughter. His voice echoed through the entire cave and seemed to cast a dark shadow all around them.

"Your precious Kagome has become my link to power. As we speak, energy is being channeled from within that void by her to me. She can no longer hear your voice or anyone's, for that matter. She will continue to draw energy from that room until her body fades away. As for Inuyasha and Rin, their bodies have probably already began to dissolve."

Koga's hands balled into a fist.

"You bastard . . ."

"Naraku's plan finally makes sense to me now.", Kimaryu mused, "He needed me in order to defeat you weaklings. Sealing Kagome and Inuyasha was an added bonus for him. It's still a mystery to me how he could have ever discovered this place and freed me, but I suppose I can ask him before I kill him myself."

Sesshomaru beared his fangs at the sound of Naraku's name.

"Fool. You honestly believe Naraku is going to allow you to keep this power? You still posses jewel shards. As long as you have those, he will never let you live."

Kimaryu's smile vanished and the room became thick with a demonic aura. He made a small gesture as he drew Tokijin from his obi and he lunged forward. He and Sesshomaru's blades crossed as he unleashed thunderous blows upon him. Sesshomaru was no match. Kimaryu kicked him back with a critical blow and a bolt of black lighting came screaming out of the Tokijin. Koga flew in, knocking Sesshomaru away from the attack and came crashing down on Kimaryu, crushing him into the cave floor.

"Impressive!"

Kimaryu's hand burst out from the ruble and seized Koga's right leg.

"But ultimately futile!"

He smashed Koga to the ground and snatched up Tetsusaiga to drive it through his neck.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango's weapon came slicing through the air aimed directly for Kimaryu. An explosion of demonic power sent the Hiraikotsu flying back at its wielder. Kilala barley managed to intercept the attack before it hit Sango. Koga took his opportunity and leaped to his feet and landed a swift punch squarely on Kimaryu's jaw. Much to his horror, however, Kimaryu didn't flinch.

"For your sake, I hope that wasn't supposed to hurt."

Koga was hit by a massive wave of demonic power and sent reeling.

Miroku looked on in horror as Kimaryu dominated the battle with Sesshomaru.

"His power has doubled-no tripled at least."

Sango turned to Miroku.

"What about Kagome and Inuyasha? Are they still . . ."

"They're alive, but I can barely sense them. And Kagome's spiritual power is . . . fading."

* * *

Inuyasha hammered away at the field of energy that shielded Kagome, but it was no use.

"IRON REAVER!"

His claws crashed down on the barrier but were met with a surge of crimson lighting that threw him to his knees in pain.

"Kagome, you've got to fight it! Don't give to this bastard! Kagome!"

From behind the barrier she could hear the screams of someone calling her name, but for some reason she could not make out who it was. Images of Kimaryu's past continued to flash before her eyes. She could feel the power slowly being drained from her, but she could do nothing to stop it.

"Kagome!"

There it was again. Someone calling her name. Who?

"No! This isn't right! I shouldn't be here! I should be fighting with . . ."

And then the images stopped and shattered like broken glass before her. That's when she saw the silver haired women from before standing in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sinoriko."

* * *

Kimaryu moved at lightning speed around Sesshomaru, creating afterimages of himself. Blades seemed to be coming from every direction as he turned to block and avoid Kimaryu's strikes.

"Can you feel it, Sesshomaru? The darkness closing in on you? It's exactly what I felt!"

Sesshomaru just barely managed to leap aside as Tokijin and Tetsusaiga sliced him across his chest and leg.

"Wind Scar!"

Kimaryu swung the fang of destruction, unleashing a ferocious blast upon his enemies.

Sesshomaru drew Tensaiga to shield himself from the inescapable demonic force as it pushed him back.

"You fool!" Kimaryu roared.

Sango looked on in shock as the Tetsusaiga' Wind Scar swirled and raged to break through Tensaiga's barrier.

"This is it!"

Kimaryu raised Tokijin and added its power to the assault. Sesshomaru was forced to his knees from the sheer weight of the attack, but Tensaiga's barrier did not waver.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Sinoriko waved her hands, dissolving the demonic spheres that bound Kagome's movements.

"You're the women from the visions."

"Yes. As you probably realize, I died in the Great War. Kimaryu agonized over this fact and thus allowed himself to be swallowed by despair and regret. These in turn would become hatred and loathing for his and all demon kind. He turned on his people and was even foolish enough to challenge Sesshomaru's father."

"What happened?", Kagome asked.

"They did battle on the temple grounds above us, and of course, Kimaryu was defeated. But he could not be killed so easily. It is true that Sesshomaru's father had a kind heart, but even he wouldn't have allowed Kimaryu to escape alive if he could."

"What do you mean?"

Sinoriko's face held a certain sadness to it. Her silver hair flowed in the void of light around them. Kagome found the look in her eyes somehow familiar.

"Kimaryu's hate and darkness would have spilled onto the fang and destroyed it. Sesshomaru's father was forced to cleave Kimaryu's soul from the physical world altogether and cast it into the void. Without a physical link, he cannot survive on this plane of existence. Somehow a demon was able to discover this fact and use jewel shards to free him."

"Naraku!,"Kagome said, surprising the spirit in front of her, " He's the only one who would do something like this. He was badly wounded by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, so he needed time to escape. Naraku chose Kimaryu because he knew that we would run into him. And once we were out of the way, Kimaryu would seek Naraku out. Then Naraku could take back the blackened shards."

Sinoriko smiled.

"Your powers of perception are sharp . . . Kagome."

The light around them disappeared and Kagome could see the room of crystal again. She could see Inuyasha calling for her.

"He loves you",said Sinoriko, "I once knew how that felt."

She turned to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Return to that world. I lend you the remainder of the power of this place. End Kimaryu's hatred and pain; free his spirit. Go!"

* * *

Kimaryu let out a triumphant roar of laughter as the Wind Scar's power began to break Tensaiga's barrier.

"It's over!"

Suddenly, the Wind Scar subsided and crashed into the cave walls away from Sesshomaru and the others.

"What!" Kimaryu screamed.

Kagome's eyes shot open and a wave of power exploded from her body, shattered the walls of crystal around Inuyasha and Rin. Inuyasha leaped up and caught her as she fell from the air.

"Kagome, are you . . ."-"Inuyasha, he's been weakened. Now's our chance."

Sesshomaru was on Kimaryu's heels instantly. Tensaiga's blade sliced through his left hand sending Tetsusaiga spinning.

Kimaryu, vulnerable once again to Tensaiga's power was driven back. With one swift motion, Sesshomaru relieved him of his remaining arm and took back Tokijin. Kimaryu fell to his knees and bared his fangs in fury. His eyes were blood shot and burning with hate. When he starred up at his enemy, it was not Sesshomaru that he saw, but a ghost from the past."

"You!"

Sesshomaru raised his blade without a second thought.

"With this sword , I sever your bond to this world. Vanish!"

Enormous bolts of demonic power rained down on Kimaryu's head.

"Dragon Strike!"

Koga and the others turned away from the intense surge of light that whirled around the cave as Kimaryu was burned to ashes.

"Now it's over."

The cave wall in front of them was blown out and the doorway stood Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin.

"They did it!", Koga shouted.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear. "Sesshomaru, get away from the jewel shards!"

The shards that lay at his feet began to burn crimson red as the cave crumbled.


	16. Fury Silenced at Last

Chapter 16 Fury Silenced at Last

"Sesshomaru, get away from the jewel shards!" Kagome called out.

A black energy came pouring out of the shards branching out in each direction of the cave.

Sesshomaru jumped back as the darkness surrounding the jewels begin to spiral into a cloud. With Rin and Kagome in hand, Inuyasha leaped over the cloud of evil and landed by Sango and Miroku.

"Take care of them," he said, placing them atop Kilala, "It's not over yet."

He raised his sheath and summoned the blade, calling it back to it's rightful owner.

"Tetsusaiga."

The sword roared to life as it took on it's true form.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga stepped forward as the mass of demonic aura began to take shape. In the darkness, they could see Kimaryu's body reappearing .

"What the hell is going on?," asked Koga.

"It seems his soul is bound to this world by the shards," Sesshomaru surmised, "Or perhaps a single shard. The one he obtained from Naraku."

"That's all I need to hear. If Naraku is controlling this guy, then he's as good as dead." Inuyasha said.

Without a second thought, he rushed in and unleashed the Wind Scar. Streams of power ripped through ground and swirled around Kimaryu's body, but had no effect. The black cloud grew thicker.

"Great move, mutt!"

"Shut the hell up! I don't see you helping!"

"You're both idiots."

Kagome looked through the darkness, searching for the shard that bound Kimaryu's soul. She was certain that if she could find it and purify it, then he would be able to be extinguished. She suddenly felt a wave of power overtake her and it was as if she was looking through someone else's eyes. This was the power Sinoriko had spoken of. She looked through the darkness and saw all five of the jewel shards embedded in Kimaryu's body. With these new eyes she could see the energies of shards being drawn up and out through the very cave. It was as if . . .

"Guys the jewels power-it's like it's being drained from Kimaryu's body. I can see it!" She cried.

"What?!"

"It has to be Naraku! He's feeding on the darkness in Kimaryu's heart. I can see the path of energy. It's directly above him!"

In retaliation, the darkness surrounding Kimaryu exploded out flying straight for Kagome and the others. Sesshomaru drew Tensaiga and cut through the darkness with ease. Only then did he see the vision Kagome spoke of. Lines of power were being sucked out of Kimaryu's body by the second. Naraku had been manipulating everything all along!

"He's mine!"

He flew through the air, and raised his sword.

"YOU FOOL!"

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear Naraku's voice as Kimaryu grabbed his wrist.

"You."

"Yes. It's been awhile," Naraku hissed.

A blast of power erupted from Kimaryu's body, forcing Sesshomaru back.

The others stared at Kimaryu in shock as the darkness encased him in a shield of shouki.

"How?" Miroku asked.

Naraku's icy voice echoed issued forth from Kimaryu's mouth.

"So you're all here. It seems I made the right choice in choosing Kimaryu."

Kagome stepped up.

"Naraku, how did you do it? You couldn't possibly have known about this place?"

Kimaryu's lifeless eyes turned their gaze toward Kagome.

"I suppose I can answer that, seeing as you are all going to die down here anyway. After the battle with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at my castle, my body was ravaged beyond repair. I knew that in my current state I did not have the power to defeat them. I was able to escape the area, but on my way a felt a powerful demonic force call out to the jewel. I had Kagura and Kanna return to this place and free Kimaryu from his prison. His soul had been cut from his physical body by the ruler of the west many years ago. His entire being had been consumed by rage. I couldn't pass up the chance ."

Inuyasha bared his fangs in fury.

"You bastard! You manipulated him the same way you have everyone else! Just the sound of your voice is enough to make me sick!"

The Wind Scar twisted around Tetsusaiga's blade as Inuyahsa pointed it at the sphere of darkness in front of them.

"Always so quick to draw up swords. I must thank you", Naraku cackled, "If you hadn't destroyed Kimaryu's borrowed physical form, I might never have gained the power to destroy you all."

"What?!"

"The darkness surrounding him was being held in by the power of the shards and the form he borrowed when he was freed. Now there is nothing holding him back. You will be consumed by his hatred. But before you die . . . give me your shards!"

Hands of darkness reached out from the sphere and clawed at Koga and Inuaysha.

"He's after Koga and Inuyasha's shards!" Sango cried.

Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome and Koga, shielding them with his sword. The hands moved around the blade and grasped Inuyasha and Koga by their throats, hurling them back.

"Inuyahsa!"

Sesshomaru flew at the center of the sphere, stabbing it with Tokijin's blade. His body was showered by a back surge of black poison that knocked him to his knees.

More hands emerged from the sphere and took hold of Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome! You have to get away!" Inuyasha ordered as the darkness enveloped his body.

Kilala roared as the hands seized her too and began to devour her.

"Run!", screamed Koga as he disappeared beneath the blackness.

"There is no escape!", Naraku bellowed as Kimaryu's black aura swallowed the cave, "You will all be consumed by Kimaryu's darkness and the shards will be mine."

Kagome turned to see her friends being overtaken one by one, as Naraku monstrous laughter choked off all hope.

"You're the only one left, Kagome. Inuyasha and the others have fallen. With them out of the way, I will only continue to evolve and grow stronger. The jewel will become whole once again."

Kagome's hands balled into fists.

"No . . ."

"What?"

A powerful aura surrounded her boy, illuminating the darkness.

"Naraku, I won't stand by and let you win!"

Kagome ran forward, the light around her burning through the hands of darkness that reached out to seize her and rushed straight for Kimaryu.

"What are you doing?!"

Kagome jumped through the air and her hand landed on Kimaryu's chest. The cave was bathed in a blinding orange light as the two connected.

Kagome's eyes burned with power as she peered into Kimaryu's spirit. She could see his soul bound by Naraku's black webs. Without a second thought she sliced through his bonds, tearing away Naraku's dark hold over his soul and the power that Sinoriko had bestowed upon her left her all at once.

"Thank you Kagome."

Kagome was thrown back by the exchange of energy as the now empty shell of Kimaryu roared out in fury.

Freed from the darkness, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru unleashed their finishing blows.

"Wind Scar!"

He swung the enormous blade with all his might unleashing ferocious streams of golden energy.

"Dragon Strike!"

Sesshomaru's demonic power burst out from Tokijin and combined with that of the Wind Scar.

Their unified attack surged around Kimaryu's body in a whirlpool of lighting and fire that eradicated him until all that was left was the five gleaming jewel shards.

"It is done."

Before they had time to celebrate, the cave begin to collapse around them.

"The jewel shards!" Inuyasha shouted.

Koga flew overhead.

"Im on it!"

Huge boulders crashed dangerously close as he moved in to get the jewels.

"We have to go!" Sango said as the ground shifted and cracked beneath their feet.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms the cave begin to shake apart.

"Koga! You can't make it!"

Just as he dove down to scoop up the shards an enormous jagged boulder came crashing through his right leg. He roared out in pain as the cave crumbled around him.

"Hold on!"

Sango and Miroku climbed onto Kilala and rushed in to save him.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango smashed her weapon into the boulder, breaking it to pieces and freeing Koga's leg.

"Come on!"

Miroku grasped Koga's hand before another large boulder crashed down. They joined up with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru at the collapsing exit just as the rest of the cave crumbled behind them.

"Is it over?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha's hold tightened around her as they flew through the air.

"Yeah. We did it Kagome."

With that, her eyes fluttered shut.

"Is she alright?" Sango inquired, as Kilala flew next to them.

"She used a huge amount of power today. I've never seen anything like it. She was able to break Naraku's hold on Kimaryu and free us from the darkness." Inuyasha replied.

He turned back to look at his friends.

"Koga, how many shards were you able to get?"

"Just two. The others were out of my reach."

He opened his palm to reveal two glimmering shards of the Shikon Jewel.

"Then with the one I got from that demon, that makes three. . ."

Miroku could see the look of worry in Inuyasha's eyes.

"What of the other three?"

"Naraku."

As the valley collapsed in the distance, a single Saimyosho could be seen flying away carrying its precious cargo.


End file.
